


Stolen Moments

by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Hand Jobs, Hooking up, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Spanking, Sweet, This Will Change, soft dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee
Summary: He stares, his expression still caught in a half-smile despite his surprise. The urge to keep laughing is there, but it's more due to the sudden surge of nerves in Chris' chest. Well, he can handle nerves, but what's a little less simple to handle is the flare of something decidedlyinterestedthat seems to zip its way all the way down his body. It's not a complete surprise. It's not like Chris hadn't seen hints here and there, and it's not like there's no chemistry there. But what hewantsto do and what heshoulddo are two completely different things.[Chris & Seb hooking-up over the years during their involvement with Marvel]





	1. Hallelujah for hotel handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect meant to the actual people! We write RPF as though the people are characters. Written as a purely fictional smooshy-smexy fun exploration of what if's... °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Random note/warning: Sebastian has some unhealthy beliefs about his sexuality/gender roles within in the bedroom etc. These will be explored/changed over the course of time.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is another merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format.
> 
> At times the flow can be jarring - we know - but please forgo any constructive criticism regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories and cut down on the introspection/words etc. Thanks! :)
> 
> Sebastian written by merrythoughts | Chris written by ReallyMissCoffee

**~*~  
2011-ish, post-Captain America: The First Avenger filming, pre-press tour  
~*~**

Filming has wrapped up on _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and Sebastian Stan still can't believe that he'd lucked out and got the role as Bucky Barnes. It's his first big gig - his big break - even. A film with a budget of over 100 million. Fuck. Not that he's the main star by any means (thank god). That responsibility lies solely on Chris Evans' more than capable shoulders. Sebastian is simply along for the ride and he's more than content to simply play the 'side kick'.

Speaking of Chris Evans, _fuck_, the guy's so _great_. Great to look at, great to work with, great to talk to, spend time with... They'd had a few weeks before filming actually started and the whole bonding to ensure that they had the proper chemistry to pull off Steve and Bucky's relationship hadn't been any hardship at all. They'd become actual friends.

The small issue, if Sebastian has to use that word, is that their so-called chemistry is _a thing_. At least, he's pretty sure it's a thing off-screen too. And it's not _just _friendship chemistry - if it had been, then great, who doesn't want to be real-life friends with the guy that pretty much embodies everything great about Captain America? The problem is that the chemistry is veering off into the sexual. 

There's sexual tension between them and he's pretty damn sure that Chris feels it too, but Chris is far too nice to make any sort of big deal about it. There's been times when they were alone, relaxing next to each other, their knees touching, and it would have been so easy for something to happen - for _anything _to happen - but so far nothing has. 

Sebastian hasn't exactly been subtle with what he likes and by now it seems like Chris has figured out that he's into Chris being assertive and a little domineering with him. It's never gone too far, usually it's just Chris' warm hand along his low back leading him somewhere or Chris making plans and telling him where and when to show up.

Like tonight, they'd tried a hip little local restaurant, had a few drinks, and are now lounging around in Chris' hotel room. They both fly back home tomorrow. Sebastian is flopped out on Chris' bed on his back, his head hanging over the end of the mattress, t-shirt riding up his stomach a little. He's looking at Chris upside down, feeling good, his limbs loose, warm... He's a little tipsy, but definitely not drunk, it's a good place to be in. 

"You know what would make this night even better?" Sebastian asks suddenly and he can't believe his mouth is forming these words but he's going to blame the alcohol and the fact that it's been months of having so much Chris, but still not enough. 

* * *

There are some days that Chris can hardly believe that he's actually living the life he's got. It feels impossible, getting involved with Marvel, signing a multiple-movie contract, and then thankfully getting along so well with the cast and crew, and actually finding someone he meshes with so easily. Yes, it's daunting, because this is a big deal. If everything goes right, this could be the start of something amazing. Best case scenario, he's landed a gig that won't fizzle out after just one movie. Worst case scenario, he's made one hell of a movie as _Captain America_. And when it comes down to it, Chris has made contacts that will help him in the future, and friends that'll last him for years. 

There's a small niggling voice in the back of his mind that does give him pause some days. A little whisper of what it will mean if this movie _does_ take off. He's never been in something like this before, and he knows that there's a certain level of privacy that he'll likely have to give up if all goes well. Some days it feels a bit daunting, the thought of his personal life being laid bare, but other days, he feels like he could handle it. 

It makes it easier to quiet those worries with the people he's met on the project. Hayley is sweet and funny, with a laugh that makes Chris grin every time he hears it. She's professional when she needs to be, but he couldn't ask for a better leading lady. The chemistry is there and that's one of the most important parts of any project. But when it comes down to it, Hayley's not the _only_ one that Chris has chemistry with, and that's a little more complicated. 

Sebastian Stan is something else. He's quick-witted, hilarious, and sweet in a way that Chris sometimes feels like he has to intentionally ignore. _Damn_ if the kid can't act, too. Chris has always gravitated towards those people who inherently make him _better_, and there's something about Sebastian's style that had increased Chris' drive on the project. Maybe it's because they've developed an actual friendship from the movie, and maybe it's for a few other reasons that Chris tries not to notice, but can't really help.

The thing is, the kid is _hot_. But it's not just that. He's sweet in a way that Chris knows is dangerous, and there's been more than just a few moments where Chris has... noticed things. He's not blind. 

He's seen the way Seb's eyes darken a little when Chris tells him to get his jacket on and meet him out front in ten minutes. He's seen the way that Sebastian's breath catches when Chris pushes him forward, or holds him back out of the way on set. It's the way that Sebastian wets his lips when Chris laughs in the middle of a conversation.

Chris knows attraction when he sees it, but he tries to be mindful about it. There's no telling if he's just misreading the signals, or if Sebastian actually wants what Chris thinks he does. So he plays it safe, keeps the friendship going, and when he invites Seb out for dinner that night, it's only natural to invite him back to his hotel room after. He honestly doesn't mean anything by it except to give Sebastian a place to relax after, but not even Chris can pretend like seeing his co-star and friend sprawled out across his hotel bed doesn't make him look twice. He's only human.

He does stare, lounging back on the plush chair across from the bed, by the window. And when Sebastian finally speaks up, his voice warm and lazy, Chris shoves down his immediate response in favor of a quick grin right back. 

"I dunno, Seb. A hot shower? More drinks? Why don't you enlighten me."

* * *

There's an important distinction to be made: Sebastian is tipsy, but not drunk. If he was drunk he'd have an excuse for where he thinks he's going with this. He could drink more to get to that point. They could get some room service or head to the hotel's lounge - Chris wouldn't mind - but he doesn't want to be drunk. A little liquid courage never hurt anyone (which is where he's at), but getting drunk and stumbly? It's not attractive in the least and knowing his luck he'd get whiskey dick or get sick or do something completely unsexy and just, no. Pass.

Tipsy is where it's at - where he's at, and Sebastian feels good enough to hopefully get something going, because if not now, _when_? They're going separate ways for a bit and while he has Chris' number and the promise to stay in touch, a lot of people say that. Yeah, Sebastian believes that Chris isn't just going through the motions - it does feel like a pretty genuine friendship has started - but he'd rather know now than wonder and possibly regret nothing happening.

Random observation: Chris Evans upside down still looks hot. He listens as Chris lists off a few things that could definitely make the night better, but it's not what Sebastian is going for (unless it happened to be a shower _with_ Chris but that somehow doesn't seem like the first thing they'd get up to).

With a flash of a smile, Seb sits himself up, hair askew. It takes him a moment to orient himself, but when he does, he's gazing back at Chris. 

"If you'd let me get to my knees and blow you," is what Sebastian finally answers with. After the words are out, he licks his lips nervously. He really hopes this doesn't backfire because this isn't the kind of thing he can take back and joke about.

* * *

They've been joking around all night, trading little barbs and quips like they're going out of style. Chris isn't actually concerned about what Sebastian is going to suggest, because the entire evening has just been laid back and relaxed. There's been no pressure, and that's one thing that Chris has come to like about Sebastian. He's professional, yeah, and he's easygoing and fun, but he also knows how to have a good, solid night in. He knows how to kick his feet up (or sprawl himself over Chris' bed) and he knows how to talk late into the night about anything that crosses his mind.

Chris isn't expecting anything other than just that. He's already thinking ahead, already lazily thinking of something else he could suggest as Sebastian smiles at him and then rights himself. Chris even has his mouth open, ready to head Sebastian off at the pass-- when Sebastian speaks up, and all of the thoughts that had been in Chris' mind suddenly fall out and all but break on the floor. 

He stares, his expression still caught in a half-smile despite his surprise. The urge to keep laughing is there, but it's more due to the sudden surge of nerves in Chris' chest. Well, he can handle nerves, but what's a little less simple to handle is the flare of something decidedly _interested_ that seems to zip its way all the way down his body. It's not a complete surprise. It's not like Chris hadn't seen hints here and there, and it's not like there's no chemistry there. But what he _wants_ to do and what he _should_ do are two completely different things. 

Unfortunately for higher logic, Chris is also slightly tipsy and there seems to be no defined line between what he wants to do and what he should do. Especially not when Sebastian licks his lips like that. Chris swallows.

"That... wasn't where I thought you were going with that," he admits, shifting so that he's sitting straighter, both feet on the floor. He sends Sebastian a thoughtful look, careful and appraising. "Really wasn't. I'd let you. If you really wanted to do that, though. You serious, Seb?"

* * *

Oh my god, what has he just said and done? It's not subtle, it's not coy. Sebastian knows he isn't even being properly flirty. It's blunt, like a baseball bat to the head, and Chris' surprise is evident. Chris looks like he's just been hit with something and the something is Sebastian's apparent _thirst_ and lack of tact. Fuck.

_Finesse. _That's the word he's looking for. His offering? His suggestion? It's lacking in finesse. Totally lacking. Zero finesse points for him. Sebastian is inwardly cringing. His stomach is doing unhappy awkward somersaults. He'd went from 0 to 100 and there's really no way to take it back. Admitting that he wants to get to his knees and give Chris a BJ, if this goes wrong, it's going to be extremely awkward to attempt to recover from.

....But given that it's _Chris Evans, _Sebastian thinks that if anyone could be forgiving of this maybe-blunder, Chris would be the guy. Fuck. Sebastian hopes he hasn't messed up things between them. They have press to do still and if CA:TFA goes well, he knows that _he _might have another movie lined up playing Bucky and that trajectory would be amazing. He can't let his hormones get in the way of this. And honestly, his friendship means more than getting off or rather, getting Chris off.

As soon as Chris speaks, Sebastian is leaning in. The major thing he gets from Chris' words is that it's not a _no. _Actually, he's pretty sure there's a _you can do it if you want _in there. Wide eyed, Seb's body is moving without him even replying. He gets off the bed, nerves and arousal fuelling him as he takes the few steps over to Chris and then sinks to his knees. 

"I'm serious," is all Sebastian answers with and he crowds closer, his hands coming to rest on Chris' warm thighs. He's already half-hard from the mere prospect of doing this.

* * *

The thing is, Chris isn't blind, and nor is he a saint. He can't say that he hasn't seen this coming even if he should have known better, but, well, it's out in the open now. There's a small part of Chris that wonders what Sebastian's angle is, though. If he's genuinely interested in hooking up, if this is a crush, or - unkindly - if this is either an attempt to get ahead or to get his hands all over Chris' body. He wouldn't be the first and Chris doesn't usually mind so long as his partners are respectful. Sexual attraction _is_ a draw, after all. He's not going to fault people for that, but it still does suck when people _only_ like him for his body.

He doesn't think that's the case with Sebastian. He'd played second in the movie, had carried his part well. The kid's got _talent_ and so Chris doesn't really see this as an attempt to try and sleep his way higher. Besides, it's not like Chris has any say there. He's no executive. He's just an actor. 

But Chris still sees the look in Sebastian's eye when he doesn't say _no_. There's a spark of hunger there, of nerves and want, but Chris focuses on those nerves briefly. People who want something from him usually aren't _nervous_, and so when Sebastian walks over and then slowly sinks to his knees in front of Chris, his eyes dark but posture still nervous, Chris _really_ looks at him. He looks at the naked want on Sebastian's face, at the way Sebastian's attention zeroes in on Chris' jeans and fuck, Chris can't pretend that doesn't do something for him. 

He feels arousal pooling low, feels his dick give a very interested twitch as it starts to harden in his jeans, and Chris reaches a hand down. Instead of touching himself, his fingers touch under Sebastian's chin, and then slide up along that sharp jawline. He cups Seb's cheek, his thumb pressing to that achingly soft lower lip of his, and Chris takes a small breath. 

"Look at me," Chris says softly. "Later, I'm gonna ask you why. And I want you to be able to tell me. If you're good with that, so am I."

* * *

This isn't like him. Sebastian isn't the type to willingly go to his knees after just having propositioned someone. He's not even gay - he's bi - and he hasn't even been with that many guys either. But it's _Chris Evans, _and Chris isn't just 'some guy.' Apparently whatever Seb feels toward his male co-star makes him more... more what? Brave? Stupid? Sexually assertive? All of the above?

And he finds himself on his knees _right now _in front of Chris, his hands resting on Chris' muscular thighs. His nerves are firing on all cylinders because even if Chris isn't disgusted by him or the offer, Chris could certainly change his mind at any time and even if Sebastian _does _go through with this, it could change things for the worse between them. As much as he may really want this, Seb doesn't want it at the cost of their friendship and working relationship. No sexual fantasy coming true is worth that.

Chris isn't that much older than him - not even two years - but, like this, Sebastian feels young and inexperienced. Technically he does have less experience with gay shit, but he's pretty sure most guys would enjoy a blowjob from anyone. Chris often calls him _kid _but it's said with such fondness that Seb can't even be offended. 

Chris' hand reaches down and his fingers warm against his face. It's when a thumb comes to press to his bottom lip that Sebastian actually shudders and parts his mouth. His heart is beating wildly in his chest - he still can't believe this is happening - but then a soft order comes and Sebastian winces from the heat that lances through him.

He does look up at Chris, blue eyes wide. He really hopes he doesn't look terrified of where this could be going because that wouldn't exactly be attractive (or true). 

_Why... _Him telling Chris _why _is apparently important. On one hand, Chris is giving him an out - allowing him to do that later - but Sebastian has the stupid fear of not getting the chance to. He'd rather bite the bullet now. 

"I'll tell you now," he blurts out, voice breathy, as if his lungs feel short of air. "I like you. A lot. Obviously," Sebastian begins. "And I understand that nothing can really come of this, but I wouldn't mind, you know, doing this again - doing whatever you want to do - when it works out for us?"

* * *

There's no way that Chris can ignore the little wince that passes over Sebastian's face when Chris tells Seb to look at him, and yeah, he'd thought so. The knowledge settles low in Chris' stomach alongside the memory of Sebastian slowly lowering himself to his knees in front of him. Both only stoke this fire higher, because it's clear enough that Sebastian _wants_ him, and Chris can't say that he hasn't thought of the same thing on more than one occasion. But it's _also_ clear that Sebastian has a thing about being ordered around and Chris can absolutely get into that.

He takes a slow breath to stop his thoughts from getting too far away from him, because he can feel them wanting to, can feel them wanting to race down other possible scenarios where he could give Sebastian instruction. But Chris knows where that road leads and right now, simple is better. 

He's expecting Sebastian to agree, expecting hands he's thought about quite a few times to find their way to the front of his jeans. What Chris _isn't_ expecting is for Sebastian to bite the bullet right there on his knees. Chris blinks, surprised, but he quickly focuses enough to listen to Sebastian's reasoning. And it is... surprisingly not only thought out, but open and honest in a way that goes right through to Chris' heart. 

Sebastian doesn't clarify if he likes Chris in a romantic way and Chris doesn't ask. That's none of his business, and right now, it doesn't seem quite as important. What's clear is that Seb has thought about this, and despite the _many_ mistakes they could be making, Chris has thought about it too. Besides, it feels impossible, the thought of _denying_ Sebastian when he's sitting so pretty like that and looking at Chris with such open hope. God, the kid is beautiful. 

Chris traces his thumb over Sebastian's lower lip once, and even that could get him fired for harassment under different circumstances. Then Chris shifts in his seat, leaning forward enough to bring their faces closer together.

"Yeah. That sounds like something I might be interested in. And for the record, so you don't go overthinking it? I like you too." Chris offers Sebastian a quick smile. "Sit up a little taller for me. You have any objections if I kiss you first?"

* * *

It _can't_ be romantic, so Sebastian has never let himself look at his feelings in that light. He's not ready to come out when he barely feels out to even himself. Given that he _still_ likes women and being a straight male is considered to be the norm, Seb doesn't see the point in risking anything in his career or personal life anyway. Besides, he'll probably end up with a woman anyway. It's both simpler and easier.

This thing he feels toward Chris, liking Chris taking control...? Sebastian isn't exactly embracing this side of himself either. He knows he likes it when a _woman_ is into it - when she'll get off on _him_ being more dominant in the bedroom. Most porn shows it that way too, but a guy being into that role...? Sebastian isn't so sure what to think about it.

Even so, any reservations he may have aren't heavy enough to dissuade him. He's given his rushed answer - best to get it over now - and the ball's now in Chris' court. It's the slightest of movements - the pad of Chris' thumb brushing against his lip - but it has Seb feeling wildly turned on and antsy for more. _More_ is vague, but he thinks he trusts Chris in this. Chris comes _closer_ yet and Sebastian swears he feels butterflies in his stomach like some young stupid teenager (which he's not). 

Chris' words - _I like you too_ \- has a tentative smile breaking out on Seb's face but the prospect of being kissed gets him biting his bottom lip and sitting up taller on his knees almost immediately. 

"No-no objections from me," he sputters out. His fingers curl against Chris' jeans in anticipation, his lips slightly parted.

* * *

Chris isn't overthinking this. He and Sebastian are both adults, and while this _could_ complicate their working relationship, he hopes to god that it doesn't. He genuinely likes this guy, likes his sense of humor and likes hanging out with him on and off set. Chris isn't looking to ruin something that feels like it could become a genuinely long-lasting friendship over a night of tipsy decision making. But adults are still allowed to be adults, and he can't deny that Sebastian is fucking gorgeous with his soft brown hair and striking blue eyes and lips to die for. 

He makes a mental note to talk about this later, to smooth it over. Really Chris knows he should be doing that now, but it's hard to think of logistics when Seb is looking up at him like Chris just handed him a new puppy or something. There's quiet hope in his eyes, and anticipation burning in the look he sends Chris, and Chris isn't _that_ good a guy. He's not good enough to push Sebastian away and ask to talk.

Instead he trusts that Sebastian knows what he's doing and Chris smiles at him. His hand slips back, working its way through hair that Chris had _suspected_ would be soft, but now that he's able to feel it, feels far more silken than he'd ever thought it would. He strokes once, encouraging, and maybe testing a little here and there, and then he leans in. It's a little awkward what with Sebastian's position between his legs, but Chris is nothing if not determined. 

The kiss is sweet, Seb's lips impossibly soft under his own. Chris lets himself feel it, lets himself drink in the sensation of rougher pre-stubble catching his chin. He keeps it chaste until he feels Sebastian begin to relax, and then Chris reaches out, cupping Sebastian's cheek with his free hand. Then he deepens the kiss, licking quick into Sebastian's mouth and tasting the off-sweetness of the alcohol they'd both been drinking earlier. 

* * *

Has Sebastian possibly fantasized about this happening? Oh, yeah. He's thought about Chris pinning him against a door or wall (anything would do really). He's jerked off to the idea of Chris' capable hands only rubbing him through his jeans, Chris' mouth whispering filth into his ear. He's wondered how Chris would look or sound while getting off. Most of his fantasies have no beginning or end - Chris and him are just in the middle of doing things - so Seb is totally unprepared how this is going to go now.

The idea that Chris wants to _kiss him_ first is sort of sweet and pretty unexpected. Sebastian has only locked lips with men while acting. Whenever he's done anything with guys, it had never been like that - they'd just got right to the deed. It'd been quick and sexual, not sensual. Seb doesn't know why just the _idea_ of kissing Chris seems major when he'd offered to suck on Chris' dick, but he supposes it's because it's new (although how different could it really be?).

Sebastian's eyes are glued onto Chris' face, on the open desire that he can see there, and he can't even imagine how needy or desperate _he_ looks. Chris' fingers stroke through his hair, seemingly in no rush and Seb doesn't know how to take it because it's not what he's used to. Men, in the past, have been grabby and direct and that suited Sebastian just fine. But Chris? Chris is acting like he wants to thoroughly enjoy this (him), and it has Sebastian antsy and endeared (which is a weird combination).

But Chris _does_ lean down and connect their mouths and it's sweet and slow and easy and Sebastian doesn't even react immediately, too stunned that this is happening. Thankfully his brain does get itself in order and he responds, kissing back. It's when Chris' warm hand comes to cup his face that Sebastian may make some sort of needy sound like a whine. The kiss goes deeper and as soon as he feels Chris' tongue, it's like something snaps.

Sebastian's hands are flying at Chris' arms, hungry to touch and squeeze at the muscles there. He's leaning closer, raising up a little, and he has the urge to climb into Chris' lap, but he stops himself.

* * *

Chris is in no hurry. Not right now. There's a time and a place for that, and he's definitely not one to turn up his nose at a good time, but there's something hesitant and uncertain in Sebastian's eyes when Chris leans in that he's not sure he likes. It's not that he doesn't like it because Seb looks bad; God, he's pretty sure Sebastian couldn't look _bad_ if he tried. It's that there's something in his eyes that makes Chris think he'd caught the kid off guard, like this isn't something he's used to, and that could mean one of two things.

The first is that Sebastian isn't used to something slower. He might be more familiar with something rough, something much more aligned with the typical_ scene_ in Hollywood. Chris isn't against it by any means, and the thought _is_ hot, but he's honestly more focused on the possibility of the second option. 

The second, and probably the most likely, is that Sebastian isn't too experienced with this, with _guys_, and that begs the question as to why he would have offered. Chris wants to ask, but he _also_ knows that it's really none of his business. Not everyone is as easygoing about the concept of sexuality as Chris is. Not everyone has his experiences. And while he's contractually obligated to keep his preferences - and relationships in general - quiet after the movie, that doesn't mean he's ashamed of his interest in men, or his interest in women. But that doesn't mean that Sebastian shares his views.

There's something... almost inexperienced in the kiss that Sebastian finally gives him. For a long moment, Sebastian hardly reacts. But when Chris' hand touches his face, it's like he's knocked something loose, because the _sweetest_ little whine escapes Sebastian's throat. Then there are hands all over his arms, squeezing his biceps. Seb rises up onto his knees and for a second Chris honestly thinks he's going to try and crawl up onto his lap. But just like Sebastian had done when Chris had first kissed him, he holds himself back. It looks like he's trying to restrain himself, and while Chris isn't going to pry, he also isn't going to deny himself this moment.

His hands slide down to Sebastian's waist as they kiss and he drinks in the need in the kiss. But before Sebastian can do anything else, before he can think himself out of it, Chris' hold tightens and he leans back, pulling Sebastian up off the floor with minimal effort. Chris feels the shift of muscles under his hands, and he's careful to help Sebastian situate himself so he doesn't knee Chris in the groin, but when all is said and done, he breaks the kiss and lets Sebastian settle back on his lap.

"It's a little easier like this. I'm old," Chris says with a slightly breathless laugh. "My back isn't what it used to be. But for the record, you wanna do something like climb up here, you don't need to hold back. I _am _Captain America," Chris grins. "I'm flexible."

* * *

Given how tactile Chris happens to be, Sebastian _has _been touched quite a lot by this man. Those touches had been casual and friendly in nature, like a slap to his shoulder, a hand on his back guiding him or a playful elbow nudging. But Chris' mouth on his? Chris' tongue against his own? Chris' hand on his face and Seb's hands roaming over Chris' impressive arms? There's nothing casual or fleeting about these touches, there's nothing friendly in the hunger that Sebastian feels in their kiss either. He's not even fully processed that he's doing this - that they're kissing - because kissing is somehow more intimate than sucking dick or getting fucked - at least for him and maybe that's weird, he doesn't know. He has yet to talk about this with his therapist.

Chris has always exuded a very friendly and open attitude towards pretty much anything and everything, and given how easy it seemed for Chris to initiate this, Sebastian has the feeling that Chris is likely more experienced than he is. Not that Seb can fix that (at least not now). Honestly, it doesn't even matter. There's a good chance that after Seb blows him, that Chris and he might not do anything again. Seb hopes that's not the case, but he's not a fortune teller. Maybe it'll be like having scratched an itch and their sexual tension will die down.

That said, it's also possible that they could want _more_, that when they have time or are able to, that they give in and indulge. Sebastian thinks that sounds better, but time will tell how the cards end up playing between them. 

When hands slide down to his waist, he's honestly not expecting Chris to actually _pull _him up. Sebastian doesn't resist and he rather likes the show of strength _and _Chris manhandling him. It's obvious enough that Chris wants him up and on his lap and that's what Sebastian goes for - straddling Chris', his knees on either sides of Chris' thighs. Like this, he can feel that Chris is hard underneath his jeans and Chris can feel his own erection. Before Seb can think too much on that, Chris is speaking up--

And easing any possible awkwardness with good natured humor. Sebastian fondly rolls his eyes at the comment that Chris is old. Sebastian has to wonder how obvious he was being for Chris to pick up that he'd wanted to climb up... Fuck.

"_You _aren't Captain America," Sebastian corrects playfully. "You're Chris Evans and that's exactly who I want." To illustrate this, he brings one of his hands down to worm in between their bodies and he purposely rubs against Chris' clothed cock. "You want me to get you off?" 

* * *

Sebastian probably hadn't meant for that to come across as sweet in any sense of the word, but Chris can't pretend that something doesn't suddenly feel a little warmer in his chest when Sebastian tells him _who_ he wants. It's simple enough to joke around and Chris certainly wouldn't have said it if he'd been trying to trap Sebastian into anything. 

But there had been a small part of him that had been... not _worried_, really, but curious whether or not this sudden flare of interest had had anything to do with the character he'd been playing for so many months. Not that Chris would have blamed Sebastian had that been the case; he understands a blurred line here and there, and how alcohol can make something seem like a great idea.

But Sebastian doesn't _want_ Captain America, and that has something warm settling in Chris' chest. He glances at Seb, smile softening just a little bit, but before Chris can tease him more, or say anything else on the subject, Sebastian reaches down between them and -- _oh_, yeah. Chris draws in a slightly sharper breath as Sebastian's fingers skim over the front of his jeans. He's hard and there's no disguising that, and Chris is actually all for Sebastian getting him off. Hell, he's all for anything with Sebastian at this point.

Something stops him from immediately saying _yes_, though. It takes Chris a few (distracted) seconds for him to realize what the issue is, but when he finally manages to put his finger on it, it's a little hard to unsee. 

It's entirely possible that Sebastian _could_ just be eager, and Chris is absolutely fine with that if that's the case. But given the way Sebastian had sunk to his knees immediately and the way he'd seemed so shocked over a kiss, and even now, the way he reaches for Chris' dick like there's no other option, he thinks that maybe it might be something else. 

"Absolutely, yes," Chris says, still smiling. But then he reaches down between them and one hand wraps carefully around Sebastian's wrist. Then, still holding Sebastian's gaze, Chris eases his hand away. "But unless you've got a hankering for a quick night, there's something I want more. Take your shirt off," Chris adds, and while he makes it sound a _little_ like a question, it's not. 

His hands dip down to the hem of Sebastian's shirt and he lifts it up just enough to see a small strip of skin, but instead of staying there to help, Chris' palm slides down. He takes advantage of Sebastian's spread legs to cup the hard outline of Seb's dick through his jeans, giving it a slow, appreciative rub. 

"And once you're done with that, get back down here and kiss me. I'm not quite done with that yet."

* * *

In Seb's mind, it makes sense to get right to it. It's what he's used to with men. Their kissing and touching had been nice, of course (possibly too nice even). It's always been easier to simply get off when hooking up, and being that he's never legit dated a guy, it's all been hook-ups. The thing is, Sebastian isn't so sure he feels okay with the idea of even dating a man. It's not that he's homophobic - he doesn't care what anyone else does - it's just that for _himself_, a hopeful up and coming actor, he doesn't want to mess that up. 

Bedsides, love and romance... It's daunting in and of itself. Quick fucks and handjobs or blowjobs? Totally manageable. Sebastian is no stranger to the _straight_ dating scene, but he's always worked hard to keep whoever he's seeing on the down low. Hollywood relationships (even if he's not living there), are generally messy and he'd rather not add anymore complications into his life when possible.

He's expecting Chris to immediately agree and say _yes._ Any guy would, right? And Chris may say yes, but Chris also pulls his hand _away_. Confusion flashes over Seb's features but Chris is quick to explain that he's not looking for something rushed. Sebastian isn't quite sure what to make of it - the idea that Chris wants this to last - but he can't say that he's _not_ interested. Sebastian's hands come to the bottom of his t-shirt but he's momentarily distracted as Chris confidently rubs at the bulge in his own already too-tight pants. Seb gives a little close-mouthed groan, eyelids fluttering.

He does get himself back under control and Seb works his shirt off. His body, while nothing compared to Chris, isn't too shabby as he'd also worked out a little for this role. His shirt is flung behind him onto the bed and when he looks back at Chris, he does remember what the older man had said. With a small smile on his face, Sebastian's hands come to rest on Chris' shoulders before he leans back in and connects their mouths. 

This time he's not timid, he kisses like he's hungry for it - like he's been longing for it - and who's to say that he hasn't been?

* * *

Sebastian is gorgeous. It's probably not common terminology to use on someone you're not dating or involved with, but Chris doesn't really care. He's not blind; he has _eyes_, and a healthy appreciation for the human form. It's more than that, though. It's the quick flicker of confusion in Seb's eyes when Chris pulls his hand away and the dawning understanding when he figures it out. Chris grins up at him, open and welcoming despite the charged position they're in, and when Sebastian finally reaches down and pulls his shirt off, Chris drinks in every inch of revealed skin appreciatively. 

Thoughts of his own body don't even register in Chris' mind, because he sees himself every day. He doesn't pause and wonder if Sebastian is comparing the two of them, because _fuck_, why would he when his body is so perfect? It's not like Chris hasn't seen it before; they'd both run themselves ragged a few times while filming and they've worked out together before, leaving the both of them in laughing, sweaty heaps on the floor. Context is important though and Chris lets out a low, appreciative breath as his thumb rubs at the front of Seb's jeans. 

He drinks in his fill, maybe for a second too long, because Chris only half-catches the smile on Sebastian's lips before he's leaning in. The press of lips is immediately welcome, as is the fervor behind _this_ particular kiss. Chris moans appreciatively in the back of his throat as his free hand slides down to brace against Sebastian's back, keeping him pressed in close as he returns the kiss. It's deep and hungry and Chris is kind of glad they're done filming because he can feel Seb's stubble scratching his chin and he doesn't want a sheepish conversation with his make up team later. It's not enough to make him draw back in the slightest. In fact, if anything, Chris only deepens the kiss more, his hand giving Sebastian's dick an appreciative squeeze through his jeans.

Chris only pulls back to breathe, and even then, it's only an inch or two. "You okay if I go at my pace here?" He asks, breathlessly, still smiling. "Because I've been thinking about this for long enough that if I don't draw it out a bit, I'll kick myself in the morning."

* * *

Sebastian has no idea what Chris has in mind for him or them, but he supposes that he'll find out. He's not going to ask because that would probably be weird. Besides, _not_ knowing comes with some thrill and he's too busy kissing and learning the feel of Chris' mouth and shoulders. Given the time, they're both rocking out their well past 5'o clock shadows so there is a bit of chafing going on, but it's nothing that a little moisturizer won't help fight - and it's worth it.

Hearing Chris give a close-mouthed moan that happens to be muffled by _his _mouth? Fuck, Seb likes it. He likes it a lot. He can't help but be eager to hear what else Chris may sound like... He's also rather taken with Chris' strong hands coming to his back, providing stability and support to him while he's bent down and giving Chris his all.

It's got to be his all. Why wouldn't he? This is way fucking better than any of his fap-fantasies (and how's Sebastian ever going to go back to them?). Chris seems pretty into him right now (thankfully), but there's still a chance it'll be one-and-done. Well, whatever, those concerns aren't really dominating Seb's mind right now because Chris is kissing him back and not pulling any punches either. 

When the kiss is finally broken, he takes a steadying breath in and tries to imagine what Chris' so-called pace would even be - what that would look and feel like. Kissing apparently... It's pretty damn nice to hear that Chris has been thinking about this for a while too, it means that they're on the same page.

"I'm okay with whatever you want," Sebastian admits and although it sounds kind of like a pushover comment, he knows it's the truth. He wants whatever Chris will give him.

* * *

Chris doesn't see it as a pushover comment. In fact, it's the opposite as far as he's concerned. This is Sebastian giving him free rein, allowing him the freedom of choice to go as fast or as slow as he pleases and Chris feels the tightness of his jeans pinch just a little as he shifts against the seat. It's hot. Sebastian giving control up to him is hot. 

So Chris doesn't waste the opportunity. He pulls Seb in closer and when he leans in, it's to kiss the corner of Sebastian's lips, then down further, lips trailing over his chin and down the sharp line of Sebastian's jaw. Chris' hands aren't idle as he explores, touching, rubbing, and learning how Sebastian works in one of the best ways possible. It's still a bit of a surprise that _this _is how they're spending their night but Chris isn't about to complain. Not when Sebastian is a solid, warm weight on Chris' lap and his skin is warm and inviting under Chris' lips.

Chris builds it up slow, because he can. Why _wouldn't_ he want to take his time if given the opportunity? Still, it's not like he can't feel how hard Sebastian is in his jeans and Chris isn't exactly as patient as a saint, despite what some people on set would say. So he draws away from the careful exploration he'd been indulging in on Seb's clavicle and Chris' hand slips up to Sebastian's belt.

"If you'd like me to put the breaks on whenever, just tell me," Chris says, working the belt loop free and making quick work of Sebastian's button and zipper. "Anything you absolutely don't want me to do?"

* * *

Despite not really knowing Chris for all that long, Sebastian trusts him. Chris just radiates warmth and such a positive vibe that Seb couldn't _help _but be completely charmed by the guy. Despite his stance toward men and dating in relation to _him, _Sebastian can admit that, if he was to ever be interested in a guy, Chris would be the kind of guy he'd go for. Because Chris makes him feel comfortable. Chris makes him laugh. And Chris is really thoughtful. It's all things that Seb just so happens to go for.

So it's really no issue in his mind to let Chris take the reins, so to speak. Of course it doesn't hurt that Seb is pretty interested by Chris taking control, too. Chris puts his mouth to work, kisses placed along Seb's jaw and he honestly lets himself enjoy as Chris' hands roam over his skin. Sebastian isn't idle, however. His own hands touch and grasp onto Chris, the two of them getting more familiar with each other in these last ten minutes than the previous year.

Sebastian can't wait to get even more familiar.

While Chris tastes his skin, Sebastian is mindful on not getting ridiculously loud. The occasional few sounds slip out, but it's Chris Evans, Sebastian thinks he can be cut some slack. Maybe it's stupid, but he's always felt uncomfortable with getting too noisy - it just seems more like a womanly thing to do? Chris' hands are experienced in undoing his belt, button and the zipper and Seb watches, invested.

_'Anything you absolutely don't want me to do?'_

The question is a no-brainer. "Stop," is what Seb answers with. His face breaks out into a grin before he adds, "I don't want to you to _stop_." 

* * *

In the back of his mind, Chris does notice that Sebastian isn't obviously vocal, but he doesn't mind. Some people aren't, and some people are. He's never been one to try and force anyone out of their comfort zone and Chris isn't one for clearly fake vocalizations. So maybe he quiets himself down just a little so he can hear Sebastian better, and he focuses less on the softer moans and more on the other things that Seb does. Chris focuses on the slight hitch to his breathing whenever his lips trail over a sensitive spot, or the slight shiver he feels under his hands when his stubble scrapes near a nipple. It's still hot, but more importantly, it's genuine. 

So when Sebastian gives his answer, Chris can't help the grin that jumps onto his own lips, easy and amused. He still feels traces of the alcohol in his system but it's not distracting. If anything it just makes him feel warmer and relaxed. 

"Well, I can tell you I'm not planning on doing that unless you tell me to," Chris teases, giving one of Sebastian's nipples a small flick with his thumb before he leans in to steal a quick kiss. It gives Chris time to find the hem of Sebastian's boxers and the hardness underneath. He eases Sebastian's dick free of his boxers, working his jeans down over the (rather shapely) swell of his ass for just a little more room to work with. 

His only real goal is to make Sebastian feel _good_, but when Chris breaks the kiss and finally glances down to see what he's doing, he does pause just for a second.

Sebastian is uncut. It doesn't throw Chris for long even if he's never seen an uncut man before in this context. If anything, it feels intriguing to see. Immediately he thinks back to what he's read on the subject and - after darting a quick glance at Sebastian - Chris smiles at him and lifts his hand to his lips. He spits into his palm (he hadn't had the forethought to bring lube along) and then reaches down, his fingers wrapping around Sebastian's cock slowly. Chris pulls him in closer with his other hand, close enough to press a kiss to Seb's chest, and then Chris strokes slowly up the length, feeling the slide of the foreskin, yes, but _mostly_ just out to learn what Sebastian likes. 

* * *

At his answer, Chris grins back at him and Sebastian honestly fucking melts. While Chris is definitely professional, the guy sure knows how to have fun and he's actually really easygoing... Which might be Seb's favorite thing about Chris - his easygoingness. That and his heart because Chris Evans is all about heart and Sebastian can't help but be completely in awe at how _good_ Chris is. It's the kind of good that he wants to be around all the time.

His awe is quickly replaced at the surprise from Chris flicking a nipple which has him jerking. He hasn't really had them played with before and Seb honestly doesn't know if they're sensitive in a good way or sensitive in a bad way - but really, that doesn't fucking matter at all because Chris' hands just get busy, reaching into his pants, fingers working their way into the fly of his boxers and pulling his cock out - all while kissing him.

Which might be the hottest thing he's had done to him in a while. Sebastian bites his bottom lip as Chris sees fit to pull down his jeans a little further to apparently give him some room to work with. When Chris' mouth pulls away from his, yeah, Seb watches Chris look down and check out his dick. This is always a little nerve wracking - being naked in some capacity with a new partner - but it's too late now. His cock, hard and not anxious, juts out. A stab of doubt hits Seb, but--

No snicker comes. Chris just gives him a warm smile but then that sweetness morphs into damn hot territory when Chris fucking spits on his hand and that wet hand now wraps around _his_ dick. A groan escapes past Seb's lips, he can't help it. He's crowded closer to Chris and somehow the sheer closeness is what gets him because it really feels personal. Intimate, maybe. 

Sebastian tucks his head into Chris' neck, panting at the slide of Chris' hand over sensitive flesh. "Fuck... Chris," Sebastian hisses.

* * *

Chris wouldn't do this with just anyone. He doesn't do this a lot, of course, but he likes to think that he's pretty good at actually reading his partners and figuring out what they like or what they don't like. Nothing ever beats actually asking, of course, but there's something about the way that Sebastian keeps responding whenever Chris focuses on _him_ that just... tells him a lot. Sebastian isn't blatant and Chris isn't about to assume, but there's nothing that says he can't kind of play his hand and see what happens.

Besides, there's always something so hot about using his hands on any partner. Chris is a tactile man. He likes to touch, he likes to hold, and grip, and trail his fingers over something. In a way, sometimes it feels like he sees better when he's using his hands. So when he wraps his hand around Sebastian's cock and feels him tense, Chris smiles to himself and doesn't hesitate to ease Seb in closer. Fuck, he loves this, loves the way that Sebastian _lets_ Chris make him feel good. He fucking basks in the feeling of Sebastian leaning in and tucking his face in against the crook of Chris' neck, because it's just further closeness and it means that he can hear the quiet, hot sounds that Seb makes all the easier.

"Yeah, that's it," he coaxes gently, stroking his hand slow and languid, "say my name sweet like that, Seb. God, you feel good."

And he does. Chris strokes slowly from base to tip, feeling hardness and silken skin and the slickness of his own saliva as he spreads it over Sebastian's cock. He takes his time, learning the weight and feel in his palm. He watches the slow roll of Sebastian's foreskin and wonders how it might feel against his tongue, and when Chris feels so inclined, he presses his thumb to the sensitive slit of Sebastian's cock and rubs back and forth, mindful of the sensitivity. 

* * *

He's not drunk enough for this... or maybe he's not sober enough? Sebastian's thoughts aren't making a lot of sense right now (which is to be expected given that he's half undressed, dick out, straddling Chris Evans while _also _getting a handjob?). If he was drunk he'd probably make an idiot out of himself anyway. And if he was more sober...? Sebastian doesn't know. He'd probably get stuck in his head and worry himself out of a boner which would then _really _suck.

Maybe tipsy is just right. Either way, he can't do anything about it. Seb's not going to ask for more alcohol or for time and some water to try and sober up. This is happening right now and it's perfect - drunk, sober, tipsy, whatever - it doesn't matter. Sebastian is fully present and completely engaged. How could he not be? Like this, his face tucked close to Chris' neck, he can smell faint traces of aftershave or cologne. Chris is warm underneath him and Sebastian doesn't think he's ever sat on anyone before like this. Women have been on _his _lap, sure. It's a silly realization, but it's there nonetheless.

Chris' hand, wet with spit, works him slow but with a confidence that Sebastian can't help but admire. Sweet honeyed words have arousal curling through him and it's not as if the words or sentiment are all that sexy, but it's Chris, man, it's _Chris_ that gets him wound up and so goddamn horny that Sebastian honestly feels a little dizzy. 

His body is tense, abs quivering as he tries to hold himself back from thrusting into Chris' touch (because the slow pace is intense and actually kind of difficult to allow). Seb jerks, an embarrassing whine coming out after Chris' touch comes to the head of his cock and rubs lightly over his slit. 

The desire to do _something _rears its head and Sebastian's hands lift to grip the back of the chair behind Chris' head and then he's mouthing at Chris' neck and kissing hungrily.

* * *

It's a learning experience when it comes down to it. Chris has never done this before with a man with this _particular_ anatomical difference, and so he's taking it as slow as he needs to. He can feel Sebastian quivering on his lap, can feel the way that Sebastian's muscles tense, and he notes the small micro-movements that tell him that Sebastian is trying to hold himself back from thrusting, and there is something crazy hot about that small thread of denial. Chris breathes out slowly against Sebastian's shoulder, murmuring soft praise under his breath as he learns what takes his friend apart.

Chris shivers when Sebastian jerks, and he silently files away in his mind that touching the head _is_ as sensitive as he'd heard. He can only _imagine_, and so he's not at all surprised when Sebastian suddenly leans in, mouthing at Chris' neck, kissing him, his stubble scratching, his breath hot. Chris closes his eyes in appreciation with a soft moan, a smile still tugging at his lips as he works Sebastian's dick in steady movements. 

"Fuck, Seb, yeah," Chris encourages, his own cock straining in his jeans, uncomfortable but also not his immediate concern. Chris draws his hand back once to spit on it again and this time he centers his strokes a little higher, not quite all the way to the base, and a little quicker. It's still slow, still careful, but Chris wants to give as much as he can.

"God, you sound so sweet like that. You feel good, baby?" Chris turns his head, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's throat. "Get back over here and kiss me."

* * *

It's just a handjob. That's the thought that runs through Seb's mind. Sure, handjobs are great, but it's not monumental on the pleasure index. Still, the way he's acting, how stupidly close he feels _already_? It's clear that his body is far too into it. It's not even a _fast _handjob either. Chris isn't jerking him quickly and roughly with the intention of having him blow his load asap and it's that realization that only pushes Seb further down this crazy rabbit hole. 

Chris makes a sound when he begins kissing at his neck and Sebastian really fucking likes it (and likes being the _reason _for it). Chris' touch is sure, not too fast, not too slow or light, but just right. This time he only _hears _Chris spit again on his hand and fuck, the fact that Chris cares enough to do that in order to make sure his hand isn't chafing? It wins Sebastian over. Against him and underneath, Seb can feel how hard Chris is and he knows he should probably reach down and do something, steer things back on track because hadn't this been about Sebastian sucking Chris off? How did it end up with Chris taking the lead?

It's difficult to remember what his intent had been when Chris sounds so fucking sexy talking to him, commenting that he sounds _sweet _(which normally would weird him out, Seb thinks), and then that _baby_ on top? Chris referring to _him _as _baby_? Seb loses track of what he's supposed to be doing or wanting to do. So it's probably a good thing that Chris is beckoning him (read: telling him) to come back and kiss him.

Sebastian does, leaving Chris' neck in favor of his mouth. They kiss, his hands gripping the back of the chair until his knuckles go white. Sebastian pulls away, with a gasp. 

"I'm uh - kinda closer than I'd like to be," he admits with a laugh and ducks forward, his forehead coming to rest on Chris' own. Sebastian tries to take in a steadying breath, but he can't resist shifting into Chris' hand a little. 

* * *

This isn't what Sebastian had offered at the beginning, but there isn't a single part of Chris that regrets this decision. He'd been fine with the idea of Seb sucking him off. Hell, he still is, but there had just been something... trapped about him. Something that had made him react as though all the pieces had already been set in their permanent positions on the table. Chris doesn't mind people having preferences, but there had been a level of _expectation_ in Sebastian that he hadn't liked. So he'd gone on instinct. 

Now, feeling Sebastian squirm on his lap, listening to him gasp quietly, Chris knows he'd made the right decision. And so when Seb pulls back and then immediately leans in and kisses him hotly, Chris moans into his mouth and keeps the pace steady, even if he does arch his own hips a little underneath his friend. They make out hotly, a stark contrast to the slow, purposeful strokes of Chris' hand. Chris licks into Sebastian's mouth, nips at his lips, gives him an outlet for the pent-up feelings, but when Seb pulls back and suddenly his forehead presses to Chris', Chris smiles up at him.

He slips his free hand up, tangling his fingers into Sebastian's hair as he holds him close, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Chris can feel Seb's breath on his lips and it's suddenly hotter, breathing in his air, feeling each tremor and shiver as he gets closer. Chris tightens his hold in Sebastian's hair and chuckles to himself.

"That's kinda the idea, Seb," he teases gently, and twists his hand around the head of Sebastian's cock, coaxing, but no longer as careful. "Wanna feel you fall apart against me. I want to _watch_ you come. Can you do that for me, baby? Let me see you?"

* * *

Sebastian tries to think how long this has been going on - _this _being Chris' hand on his dick - but he has no clue. It could have been five minutes or thirty-five. He doesn't know for certain, he hadn't glanced at the time on his cell, that hadn't been important. Technically it's still not that important, Sebastian just wants to save face here. If this is the only time they indulge like this, he doesn't want himself coming quickly like a damn teenager. He wants this to last. He's _supposed _to be getting Chris off, blowing his mind by blowing him and here he is, sitting on Chris' lap like some girl--

That line of thinking is quashed when Chris' other hand comes to his hair and Chris _smiles _at him. No disparaging comments come. Chris doesn't laugh or mock him either. Their foreheads stay pressed together and Seb feels so damn taken care of and safe and those are honestly strange feelings to register while his cock gets stroked and he's pretty sure he's never felt like this before.

He tries to hold on, he really does. He tries to think of unsexy things - unsexy _anythings _\- but Chris begins talking again and each thing said seems hotter than the last. Chris wants to _feel _him get off. Chris wants to watch. Chris wants to see him. 

Seb goes to bite his bottom lip but it's too late and he's making some embarrassing needy sound, but he doesn't have time to beat himself up over it because Chris' hand is still working him expertly and every breath he takes he can smell Chris - they're sharing the same air - and Sebastian is shaking, his eyes slipping shut as his hips jerk. 

"I'm gonna--" That's all he can manage before pleasure crashes into him and he shudders, coming hotly.

* * *

There's nothing hotter than watching someone fall apart like this, feeling everything so sharply and safely that they can't help it. This hadn't been Sebastian's plan and Chris does kind of feel bad about that, but looking at his friend now, watching him shake and watching the stress all but melting from his expression, Chris knows he prefers this. Sebastian's hair is soft and thick between his fingers, his forehead hot against Chris', his body giving off these small shakes of effort and pleasure as Chris takes him closer.

Chris watches him, looking from Seb's face down the line of his body, from his shifting abs down to where his cock rests, red and wet in Chris' fist. He doesn't stop, doesn't let up, and he drinks in that needy little sound that Sebastian makes, but Chris still doesn't stop. He listens to pleasure spike, feels the twitch of Seb's hips and when Sebastian finally chokes out his warning, Chris whispers, "God, Seb, yeah, lemme see you," and holds him closer as Sebastian shudders. 

Chris feels heat spill out over his hand, feels Sebastian twitch and jerk against him, and Chris groans at the sight. He keeps stroking, keeps pushing, his fingers still tight in Seb's hair, his hand working him until Chris feels the smallest twitch that tells him that Sebastian might be oversensitive.

"Fuck, Sebastian," Chris says, his voice all praise as he draws his hand back. With a soft groan, Chris reaches his hand down and pops the button on his jeans, pulling down the zipper. He keeps his forehead pressed to Sebastian's and Chris shudders as he reaches his come-slick hand into his own jeans and pulls his cock out. He wraps his hand around it, already red and hard and dripping with precome, and as much as Chris would _like_ to let Sebastian suck him off, it is going to be over embarrassingly quickly.

Breathing harder, murmuring a soft, "god, sorry, I can't--" Chris keeps Sebastian clutched closer as he jerks himself off quickly and efficiently. His hips lift, breath catching and hitching and Chris curses softly. It takes a very short amount of time for him to tense, and he groans a soft, "_fuck, Seb,"_ as his hips jerk and then he's coming in hot streaks all over his own hand and up over Sebastian's abs.


	2. Bathroom BJs and beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get some more substance eventually... Maybe... But for now, enjoy! :D - Merry

  


  
**~*~**  
**2011-ish Captain America: The First Avenger press tour**  
**~*~**

Months later, Sebastian still thinks back to the hotel kissing-hand job session with Chris. It had been hot and it's been featured more than a few times in his own masturbation fantasies... Chris' pulling him up onto his lap, his tongue licking into his mouth, Chris' spit-slick hand stroking his dick, hearing _baby_, in that tone that, even now just thinking about it, makes Seb's stomach tighten.

The one thing he regrets is that he hadn't actually been able to _directly_ get Chris off. Chris had taken that into his own hands, and while Sebastian had been in the midst of his own post-orgasm haze, Chris had finished, some of his come shooting onto him, which, really, is still hot.

Months later, he still remembers feeling Chris' body heat, their foreheads pressed together, Chris' other hand threading through his hair, holding him close. It's not necessarily even erotic or overly sexual, but it makes Sebastian feel warm just thinking about it.

Thankfully it hadn't fucked things up between them either. Chris and he still text and have a few calls when time permits, but given the three hour time difference it can be difficult. Which means when the press for The First Avenger is gearing up, Sebastian feels his nerves and excitement rousing because they're going to be in the same place and they've already talked about getting together - getting together at _Chris_' place too.

While they're not being interviewed together, they're at the same junket where the various journalists have been shuffled in and out. They've had a few minutes of downtime to say hi, hug and catch up, but it's not enough. Sebastian's stomach is in excited knots and he hopes he's not being that obvious when his eyes drift toward the direction that Chris just so happens to be in. He's also been chugging bottled water to keep his hands busy because he doesn't want to feel tempted to text Chris.

Which means Sebastian has to piss like a racehorse. He'd done that, washed his hands, and somehow he now finds himself pinned against the bathroom door by Chris. They're kissing, frenzied and hungry, and Seb is gasping for breath, getting ridiculously hard already and slightly lightheaded.

He's not sure how he'd actually got here, who started what. One minute he'd been drying off his hands and then Chris Evans had walked into the bathroom.

Not that Sebastian is complaining one bit, it's just that--

"This - uhh - this door doesn't lock," he says in a rough voice after leaning his head to the side to break the kiss.

* * *

Life has been a veritable whirlwind over the last few months and Chris still can't manage to catch his breath. It strikes him as the press interviews begin that people seem genuinely excited for the movie, and not in the arbitrary way that he's used to. Captain America is a household name for a lot of people even now and while Chris is flattered, it also adds stress as time ticks on. He remembers turning down the studio multiple times when they'd offered him the role, remembers insisting that he wouldn't do the role justice, but as the release day gets closer and closer, Chris isn't sure he regrets accepting. Not anymore.

It's given him a few good friendships, after all. A few of the writers are cool enough, and Hayley keeps in touch over text sometimes. But it's Sebastian who has caught and kept Chris' attention.

At first, Chris had been worried that maybe their little night together had messed things up between them, but Chris is _so_ happy that that's not been the case. He and Sebastian text as often as they can considering the three hour time difference between California and New York, and things aren't awkward or uncomfortable at all. Which is good. Even if Chris does still remember the feeling of Sebastian's dick in his hand, and those soft little sounds he'd made, a hot night together doesn't mean that Chris had wanted to jeopardize their friendship.

So when both he and Sebastian are slotted to be interviewed in the same place, it only makes sense to see one another. They make plans, but when the day rolls around, the sheer number of press officials and interviewers make it very difficult to actually get anything out of one another that's more than a handshake. Still, even if it is in small snippets, Chris does see Sebastian around. They grin at each other and they joke around when they can, but it isn't until Chris sits down with a young woman that he begins to _notice_ things.

Chris notices Sebastian looking at him while he's mid-interview but doesn't think anything of it until he catches Seb looking at him again a few minutes later. Then again, and _again_, and it quickly becomes apparent that this is a pattern. At first Chris thinks it's just friendly but when he catches the look in Sebastian's eyes, he realizes it isn't.

Chris waits, watching, just making _sure_, but Sebastian keeps staring at him with open interest and someone is absolutely going to notice if he's not careful. Hell, Chris had, but Chris actually is _quite_ okay being noticed. So when he sees Sebastian duck into the multi-stall bathroom, Chris considers, but it doesn't take him long to go for it.

He catches Sebastian drying his hands, and Seb looks clearly startled, but it doesn't matter. Chris backs him up against the door, gives him time, questions Sebastian simply by looking him in the eye, and then they're moving as one. They kiss, hands gripping, teeth scraping, bodies pressing close together. Chris tastes Sebastian's lips by sucking on them and licks into his mouth just to hear him moan. It feels dizzying and rushed and perfect and Chris can feel Sebastian getting just as hard as him as they grind together.

But when Sebastian speaks, breathless, Chris considers and slows the rolling of his hips. He's breathless, and a little dazed, and caution _is_ a good idea, but...

"Better stay where we are then, huh? Barricade the door," Chris grins, leaning down to kiss hotly up the side of Sebastian's neck. "This okay?"

* * *

This is a bathroom. A _public_ bathroom - well, not exactly as it's in an area sequestered away for the cast to use, but it's definitely not private. Sebastian had, moments earlier, taken a piss in a urinal here. He can see said urinal if he looks over Chris' shoulder even. Nothing about this location is sexy or appropriate and yet here they are. Sebastian pinned against the only door in and out.

Neither one of them is soft and Chris sure isn't pulling any punches as he meets Seb's hips in a delicious grind. Given that they're both still very dressed (which they _should_ be), the friction and pressure is definitely not enough.

Just because Sebastian mentions the lack of a lock doesn't mean he wants it to stop, however. The smart thing to do would be to stop, but he may be a little too invested in the feel of Chris' body against is, a little too taken with pressing his hands against Chris' back or shoulders to feel the definition there. Chris isn't as big as he had been for filming, but that hardly matters to Sebastian. It's still Chris. It's still what he wants to have more of - a lot more if he's being honest.

He can't help but chuckle at the notion of them barricading the door, but technically it's true. Rational thought slips away when Chris' mouth brushes kisses along his neck. Seb tilts his head the opposite side to allow Chris room to work, his eyelids closing as his hands finally work their way underneath the back of Chris' sweater and then the t-shirt he has underneath.

"More than okay," Seb answers quietly. The feel of skin underneath his fingertips is - well, he knows it's just skin - but it's skin that he's never touched before and now he is. Seb's hips enthusiastically seek out Chris' contained erection and after a pleasured jolt he scratches down Chris' back.

* * *

God, he's missed this. It's rare that Chris thinks too much about a one-night stand, but then again, they're not always friends before that. He's had some fun times with other actresses before and he never thinks poorly of them, but there's something about Sebastian that's just lingered over the months. Maybe it had been his sweet little sounds or the way that they'd both wound up laughing breathlessly after they'd finished. Chris remembers offering Sebastian a _fist bump_ of all things and, startled, Sebastian had laughed and given in, and there's something comfortable and friendly and _good_ about that sort of lingering feeling.

Besides, Chris isn't above a little eye fucking, and once the door has been opened, he's not too blind to notice. Seb had been giving him the eyes all day and now, feeling Sebastian rolling his hips forward in an eager grind while sliding his hand under Chris' sweater, Chris is glad that he'd read the signs properly.

Admittedly this _is_ a little risky because there are other actors and actresses around here and Chris doesn't actually _want_ them to be caught. But then Sebastian's hand slides fully up the back of his shirt, touching boldly in a way that seems to turn him on even more and Chris decides he doesn't care. Chris grinds his hips forward in a slow roll, pinning Sebastian there, seeking out even the muted friction that only comes about due to too many clothes. It's still good, and Chris still trails kisses down Seb's throat until he feels the quickened beat of his pulse.

But it's the sudden rake of nails down his back that has Chris stuttering a soft groan, his hips jerking forward without thinking. It makes his knees bang a little against the door and Chris immediately winces, quieting only until he's sure that no one had heard it. Then, with a soft, apologetic laugh, he presses in even closer and coaxes Sebastian into spreading his legs before he grinds up against him at a better angle.

"I've still gotta sit for a few more interviews after this," Chris teases, "might not want to scratch my back to ribbons, you know. Not that I'm _actually_ complaining. Just covering my bases."

* * *

Hook-ups are usually a one time deal for Sebastian. At least that's how they've always been in the past. It keeps things less messy in the end. Bedsides, he's generally pretty busy and getting off by himself is at least a guaranteed thing (because sometimes you want to get off, but you don't want to put effort in to look good, okay?). Seb does occasionally date which means sex is more of a common occurrence then (always a perk), but right now his career is pretty important to him and he's always tried to be up front about that.

Which means he should probably be more careful so they don't get caught now, but how was he supposed to know that scratching at Chris would have Chris jerking forward and his knees knocking against the door? Still, the sound that Chris had made? Fucking hot and Sebastian wants to be the cause of more of Chris' sounds. Unfortunately that can't be happening right now given their location.

Goddamn bathroom. But this bathroom is providing their first outlet in _months _and can Sebastian really be that disgruntled when Chris has him spreading his legs and is moving back in? The slight reprimand about the scratching has Seb's fingers flattening out and rubbing back down where he'd just scratched, as if soothing and apologetic.

"Got it, no ribbon scratching," Sebastian murmurs. He can see Chris' point and it's not like he wants the guy uncomfortable for the other interviews. Sebastian can't stay that it exactly matters because Chris is grinding back against his cock and yeah, it's really good. Sebastian's hands slide over Chris' shoulder blades, breathing quickly, and far too excited. "God, you feel good," Seb whispers before he leans forward to kiss at Chris' mouth again.

* * *

There's something oddly touching about the way that Sebastian gently spreads his fingers out in a slow, soothing stroke, as if to apologize for being too rough. Chris hadn't intended to spark that reaction but it makes something warm and fond flicker in his chest, and, yeah, yeah, he likes this guy. It's _really_ good to see him beyond even the sex. Chris knows it wouldn't be half as good if he didn't like Sebastian as a person first, after all.

"At least no ribbon scratching for _now_," he amends as Sebastian's hands slide up his back and over his shoulder blades. Chris groans softly in the back of his throat, encouraging, because _God_ if he doesn't love the way Sebastian's hands feel on his skin. "After interviews are done, all bets are off, if you're game."

It's a casual offer, one that Chris leaves between them as Sebastian leans in to kiss him. There's no rush on answering because this isn't a _thing_. But if Sebastian _wants_ to get together later too, who is Chris to judge? They've just gotta make it through the interviews first, for their own sake. Neither of them need rumors floating around if they can help it. But almost as soon as the thought hits, Chris shoves it aside because kissing Sebastian is _far_ more interesting.

He traces the seam of Sebastian's lips with his tongue and coaxes him into parting them. Stealing a taste, Chris braces his arms beside Sebastian's shoulders on the door and he grinds forward, rolling his hips in purposeful, full thrusts that grind their dicks together even through their clothing. He licks into Sebastian's mouth, presses closer, and grinds ahead. Sebastian's not small, but Chris does enjoy blanketing him like this.

* * *

Sebastian is aware that it might be a bad sign that they can't keep their hands off of each other. If not a bad sign, it's probably worrisome? Yeah, they're in a bathroom, both of their dicks happen to be hard and he's actually pinned against the door (as the so-called barricade). They don't have concrete plans yet for the weekend, but Seb believes that it's going to happen - there's no reason for it to _not _happen. So, it'd probably have been smarter to wait, but here they are, getting frisky and Sebastian knows that they don't have time to do much, but he doesn't want to stop. Fuck, he really doesn't.

With partners in the bedroom, Sebastian doesn't really know if he has strong preferences concerning being rough or gentler. With women he sort of tests the waters because some go for sweeter and light and Seb can definitely enjoy that pace. With men... it's never been really soft because those encounters have always been focused on getting off (which Sebastian doesn't mind in the least). Chris seems like a delicious mix of well, everything.

They kiss - and while it's nothing new - Sebastian has fucking missed this. He's missed Chris' lips, his tongue. He's missed Chris' body against his, he's missed _Chris. _Because texting and the occasional phone call - while it's _something _\- can't replace actually being with Chris. Seb feels totally locked into this moment and as Chris expertly grinds against his own clothed erection Sebastian's soft groan is muffled by Chris' mouth. It's when he needs to better breathe that Seb pulls away, his fingers sliding down the planes of Chris' back.

After an exhale, Sebastian laughs a little. "I can't - we can't," he starts, rambling. "Want to, but you know, can't make a mess."

* * *

It's such a little protest that Chris actually grins back before he can help himself. There's something entirely too charming about the look in Sebastian's eyes, his lips looking red and kiss-swollen and his cheeks flushed. Chris drinks in the sight as he thinks to himself, because his better judgement does actually agree with Sebastian. This _is_ a really reckless place to be doing this, especially when Chris has another interview lined up in less than an hour. He doesn't know how much time they have, but he knows that heading back out there with both of them _visibly_ hard also isn't an option.

And, really. If the _mess_ is the issue, the solution is so easy. Chris doesn't blame Sebastian for not jumping to it immediately because they hadn't really discussed it before. But as Chris looks down between them and studies the way that Sebastian's jeans tent between them, he feels a tightening low in his stomach and he knows what he's going to do.

"There's a solution for that, you know," Chris teases, leaning in once more to steal a quick kiss. Then he draws back and, settling his hands on Sebastian's sides, Chris slowly lowers himself down onto his knees, keeping Sebastian pressed firmly back against the door. Chris looks up at him and his hands slide down to Sebastian's hips, thumbs pressing along the soft lines of Sebastian's hipbones through his shirt. T

hen, still keeping eye contact, Chris leans forward and presses a kiss right to the obvious outline in Seb's jeans. To his credit he doesn't immediately start unbuttoning them though. Instead he looks up at Sebastian and sends him a small look.

"Is this okay, Seb? You on board?"

* * *

Chris has more interviews - plural. Sebastian has one more - singular. Either way, he doesn't want to come on his clothing or on Chris'. He doesn't have a change of clothing on him and he assumes Chris is in the same boat. His suitcase - which contains his clothing - is back at the hotel - you know, where luggage belongs. Still, Sebastian finds that he really doesn't want this to stop. There's just something about Chris that makes Seb want to be apparently stupid and reckless. It should worry him, should knock some damn sense into him, but Sebastian has thus far ignored it.

A _solution _is mentioned and Seb's eyebrows are lifting, curious at what Chris might come up with. The solution becomes rather obvious when Chris Evans just _casually_ gets down to his knees. Yeah, that's right, Chris is on his knees, those knees on the bathroom floor and Chris' hands keep him pushed against the door. Sebastian is breathing quicker, his eyes widening at the sight because _ohmygod_ Chris is going to blow him here and now? This is-- It's-- _Fuck_.

He's speechless. And then his hips are jerking and he's gasping because Chris - while maintaining eye contact - just leans forward and kisses his dick through his jeans. It might be one of the hottest images Sebastian has ever seen with his eyes. He doesn't really have time to further reflect on that matter because he's being consulted on whether or not this direction is apparently okay.

Seb blinks and shakes his head in disbelief. "Yeah, totally-- totally on board," he stutters out. "You sure? You don't have to, man."

* * *

Well, _that's_ a good sign if Chris has ever seen one. The little push of Sebastian's hips, the slight press of his dick against Chris' lips is pretty much all the reassurance that Chris needs. He grins up at Sebastian, his heart thrumming in his chest as he looks up the long line of Seb's body, and the idea of actually doing this makes him feel a little dizzy for a second because the thought is just _good_. He nods, and as he does so, his hands come to Sebastian's fly.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, but that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to. Been thinking about this since the last time." Chris undoes Sebastian's belt and fly for good measure and, looking up at him to make sure this is still okay, he eases Sebastian's jeans down his hips just enough for him to pull his boxers down. Chris immediately admires the way that Sebastian's cock arcs up towards his stomach, thick and hard. He wets his lips with a quick flick of his tongue and smiles up at Sebastian, Chris' hand coming to wrap around the base of Sebastian's cock.

"Be sure to stop me if you need a moment, or if you want me to do something differently, all right? Never sucked off a guy with foreskin before." He doesn't sound nervous over it though.

Chris doesn't hesitate to lean in, and as he parts his lips and gently takes the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, he doesn't waste time in learning the feel of the extra skin. Chris gently pushes it back with his tongue, testing the movement to make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt Sebastian. Then, with a small breath through his nose, he begins to suck, just getting a feel for what Sebastian likes.

* * *

This is happening. Or... It's almost happening. Even the _possibility_ of it happening is enough to get Sebastian feeling antsy and it's a good thing that they actually don't have a lot of time because he's pretty sure that lasting long, once again, is going to be a bit of a problem. Chris grins - looking pleased with himself - looking pleased to be on his damn knees and offering this to him. Still, Sebastian wants to make sure that Chris knows it's not _necessary. _If they detached from each other, splashed some cold water on their faces, their dicks would eventually get soft and they could go their separate ways and meet up later.

But apparently Chris has been thinking about this since their last time. Sebastian has too - but in reverse. Hadn't all of his started with Seb offering this very thing to Chris? And somehow Sebastian still hasn't been able to do it. He fully plans on changing this when he gets together with Chris afterward. Even if he has to force it on Chris, he's blowing Chris later.

With that on his mind, Chris just helps himself to undo his belt and fly and pull his boxers lower. Sebastian is gazing downward, his eyes glued onto the scene unfolding before him. Chris licks his lips, readying himself for this task and then a somewhat familiar hand is wrapping around his cock and Seb is biting his bottom lip to try and keep quiet (but _damn, _it's difficult to do). He does hear the little warning that Chris apparently hasn't dealt with foreskin before, but Sebastian's mind isn't exactly working to give Chris any advice. Lips part and then wet heat enveloped the tip of his cock. Sebastian exhales sharply at the feel of Chris' exploratory tongue. It gets his toes curling in his boots and a hand raises to Chris' hair, petting, encouraging.

"Fuck, your mouth feels great," Seb hisses out lowly.

* * *

It's not actually that different when it comes down to it, which Chris is relieved to know. He isn't sure why he hadn't gone out to try and practice a little beforehand just in case, but then... he can't even imagine how that conversation would have gone. Just him on craigslist, sure, advertising for some guy with foreskin. Yeah, _that_ would have gone over well. Chris is sure that his agent would have _loved_ that breach of contract.

But to Chris' mutual satisfaction and arousal, the extra skin isn't different in any particular way. It adds a bit of a different texture, a smoother glide, and it gives him something extra to do with his tongue if he's so inclined, but it doesn't make Sebastian hiss and shove him away, or make him cry out in over-sensitivity. Chris files that away as the good thing that it is, and when he looks up at Seb and sees the wide-eyed wonder and clear arousal on his face, Chris feels a little lighter, a little more confident. He's never had someone complain about his technique before, after all.

Sebastain's hand come to his hair and for a second he considers warning Sebastian not to pull, but he doesn't. Sebastian pets instead and Chris feels a shiver slide through him, his cock straining against the front of his jeans. There's something sweet about this, something that makes Chris want to fucking _spoil_ this kid, and so he maybe bumps up the effort a bit. He hums low in his throat and begins to bob his head, sucking down the length of Sebastian's dick and then back slowly, with slightly tighter suction. Some guys like slow, some guys like quick, and _Chris_ likes to indulge a little bit, so sue him. They've got the time.

* * *

Right now it's difficult to think about offering up any potential advice with the (maybe) foreskin issue. Chris is on his knees and seemingly confident enough to try at least (which is _so_ unfairly hot). Besides, Chris seems fine. More than fine, actually. Chris seems pretty confident in this endeavor and Sebastian has absolutely no complaints with what's going on.

And what's going on is a fucking _blow job_. Chris is giving _him _a blowjob. This is great. Really fucking great, even. Seb feels Chris hum, the vibration adding just another sensation to the perfect, wet heat. Chris doesn't go guns blazing, but he's not still either. Sebastian gives a slow and shaky exhale when Chris begins to bob his head and move, the slide of his lips practically sinful against his dick. He's really not going to last long.

Sebastian's fingers continue to stroke through short blonde strands. There's a restless energy, a desire to touch _more_, but given the situation and position, he's pretty limited in what he can actually reach or do.

"God, your mouth feels great," Sebastian praises in a shaky voice - wait, didn't he just say that like fifteen seconds ago? Probably. Fuck. He needs to work on his vocabulary. The desire to thrust forward is there, but Sebastian isn't a jerk. He doesn't want Chris to be uncomfortable on account of him. So his hips don't move and Sebastian doesn't look away.

* * *

Later, if this happens again, and Chris hopes that it will, he plans on taking his time and _really_ exploring Sebastian's dick. Oh, the rest of him too, but some partners aren't quite as thrilled with the idea of a casual hookup taking time and Chris isn't going to push Seb for anything he doesn't want. Besides, when it comes down to it, this feels amazing for him too. It's been awhile since he's been on his knees for someone, _feeling_ them react, feeling them desperate. God, he likes it.

Sebastian's fingers card through his hair and a part of Chris wants to tell him to pull but he doesn't. He does have a few interviews after this and it'd be dangerous to tempt fate more than this, for the both of them. So instead he slowly strokes his hands along Sebastian's hips as he picks up the pace again. Yeah, maybe Chris hasn't been doing this enough to figure out what Sebastian's tells are, but he can feel the strong throb of Seb's dick against his tongue, can taste the salty-bitter tang of precome, and those are pretty good indications that _maybe_ he's getting a bit close.

He's not moving though. And, as much as Chris appreciates the forethought, if he's going to do this, he's going to do it right. So he curls his hands around Sebastian's hips and moves them in, just a little, miming a thrust as he looks up at him, eyes bright with interest. He sucks harder, cupping the underside of Sebastian's cock with his tongue just for that added bit of sensation and hums encouragingly. Like he ever would have done anything differently.

* * *

God, Sebastian really wants them both to blow off the interviews and just drive to the nearest hotel, get naked, and get _much _more friendly. Yeah, unprofessional, he knows. Reckless urges and want clash but Seb tries to focus on the moment because the moment is really fucking amazing and he doesn't want to miss a single thing. Not the way Chris' hands are warm and steady on his skin, not the way Chris focuses on him, not the way that Seb can tell that _Chris _likes the hair petting, and he especially doesn't want to forget the wet, hot perfect feel of Chris' mouth as he works his straining cock.

Chris hadn't made fun of him getting off in what Sebastian feared had been quick, so there's really no big nagging voice in his head about lasting here. Besides, they don't have all the time in the world. If someone tries to come in? It's going to be an awkward shuffle of Chris bounding up and _away _from him while Sebastian tucks his wet dick back in his boxers and does his damn pants up; it'd be a bit of a disaster.

Chris' cheeks are a little flushed from the exertion and Sebastian feels his shirt starting to stick against his back. They need to try and remain composed and unflustered, but that happens to be _exactly _what Sebastian doesn't want to do with Chris.

A half-surprised, half-pleasured moan leaves his mouth as Chris sees fit to pull him closer. It's obvious what Chris is getting at and when those gorgeous blue eyes look up at him, Sebastian winces at the sheer heat and want that slam into him. Chris redoubles his effort and Sebastian takes the hint, his hips experimentally rocking forward. He's not an ass about it - he doesn't want to be that kind of guy ever - and the added sensation of him being able to fuck Chris' mouth gets him even closer. Seb's breathing is ragged, his muscles tensing as he tries to restrain himself and last just a bit longer.

"Chr-Chris, 'm close," he warns in a hiss and it's only a few more careful stilted thrusts until Sebastian is jerking and going off in Chris' mouth.

* * *

_That's_ the sound that Chris wants to hear. That soft half-surprised moan is like a ripple of fire under Chris' skin as he sucks at Sebastian's dick and feels him begin to tense. He knows this is reckless, knows that after this his lips are going to be a little swollen and that maybe that's not going to be the _best_ image to put forward during an interview, but right now he honestly doesn't care. He feels perfectly wired as he goes for it, sucking without real restraint as Sebastian seems to get the hint.

The first gentle thrust is enough to get Chris groaning, because the silken, hot slide only makes him feel harder. Chris' hand slides down to his jeans and he presses down hard against the stiff line of his dick. He's definitely going to need to do something about it, but right now all Chris cares about is the way that Sebastian's precome is starting to taste stronger and the way the rock of his hips begins to edge into something desperate.

Chris keeps sucking, keeps bobbing his head, and his hand slowly pets down the back of Sebastian's thigh, careful and encouraging. And when Sebastian gives Chris the warning, Chris just moans and presses in closer, moving in just enough to almost take Sebastian's cock into his throat before swallowing. He feels Sebastian convulse, feels the sudden shudder of pleasure, and when the first hot spurt of come streaks over his tongue, Chris makes a soft, desperately aroused sound and keeps sucking. He bobs his head slowly, sucking hard, and Chris presses Sebastian back hard against the door, wringing every second of pleasure that he possibly can out of him as he swallows him down.

Chris goes until Sebastian doesn't have anything left, until he starts to worry about sensitivity, and only then does Chris pull back with a slightly wet, obscene sound. It takes him a second to catch his breath, but when he does, Chris looks up at Sebastian with a quick, pleased grin.

"Told you I had a solution," Chris says, his voice just a little rough. "That work okay for you?"

* * *

This is now his life - pushed against a bathroom door and coming hotly inside Chris Evans' mouth. Wow. Okay. Sebastian is pretty sure his mom wouldn't be impressed, but she's not going to find out - no one is (no one can). Here, too, Chris gives it his all. Chris doesn't pull away immediately or grimace from the taste. Nope. Chris keeps sucking like he's trying to get every last drop and that blowing _his _mind is all Chris wants to do (and who knows, maybe it is). It's kind of the best problem to have, honestly.

Sebastian shudders, the aftershocks and Chris' continued attention hitting him hard. And that sound Chris makes? Like he's so turned on by _him _getting off? Insane. Seb blinks rapidly, taking deep, ragged breaths in, cognizant of the fact that he needs to calm the fuck down and _not_ look like he just got his brain sucked out through his dick by his co-star (which is easier said than done). Chris swallows - which makes sense, yeah - but seeing it and knowing it is another thing entirely.

And Chris, the pleased little shit he is, just looks up and grins. Sebastian can't help but chuckle at the commentary and question directed his way. "Yeah, great solution. Zero complaints. And for the record? You're crazy."

Seb helps Chris up from the floor (the _floor!_) and Seb is heading to the paper towel dispenser to dry his cock off before tucking it away and doing up his pants. It's when he's done that he notices what Chris is doing, working his still-hard dick out likely with the intent to jerk off quickly himself.

"Not today, Evans," Seb says and he's striding over to Chris in a moment of boldness. "C'mere." His fingers grab at the belt loop on the sides of Chris' jeans and he urges him to follow. Sebastian's walks leads them into the handicapped stall and he closes and locks the stall door behind them. It's not sexy, but it's at least some privacy.

"I want to..." He explains and lifts his hand in offering. Now that he's done the hard part of maneuvering them here, he suddenly feels a little shy. "If that's... okay?" His eyes are hopeful as he takes a step toward Chris.

* * *

Still a little breathless, Chris grins up at Sebastian and winks when Seb calls him crazy. He's crazy like a fox and he knows it, but there's something extremely satisfying about looking up at Sebastian and seeing the heat in his eyes. He looks perfectly sated and satisfied, and a little like he can't believe that Chris is actually real, which is a _great_ boost of confidence. Yes, the taste of come isn't really something that Chris _likes_ (and anyone who says they do like it are either horny or lying) but seeing the way that Sebastian reacts makes it worth it.

Sebastian reaches down and Chris takes his arm. With a small tug, Sebastian helps him back up onto his feet (such a gentleman) and then heads off to the paper towels in the bathroom. Chris glances at him, still grinning, still _extremely_ pleased with himself. Despite being amused, Chris is still a realist though, and there's no way he can go out in front of cameras with his dick this hard. So, fully intending to jerk himself off quickly, he unbuttons his jeans, and he's already got his cock in his hand by the time that Sebastian speaks up.

Chris glances at him, surprised, but he lets out a soft, shocked laugh when Sebastian just up and hooks his fingers into Chris' belt loops and then drags him back. Chris doesn't stumble but he _does_ follow, intrigued and, yeah, turned on, so sue him. It's _Sebastian_.

The handicapped stall isn't really flowers and romance, but shoving Seb up against the bathroom door hadn't been either. Chris isn't complaining. He's breathing a little harder, intrigued, and when Sebastian suggests what he does, his tone suddenly a little less confident, Chris swallows back the urge to grab him and kiss him senseless.

Instead he takes his hand away from his dick and gestures down to it, his grin warm and encouraging.

"If you think I'm even gonna _think_ about complaining, you've got another thing coming, Seb. Take it away, man."

* * *

Maybe it's stupid to get a little uncertain after what they've already done together, but Sebastian can't help it. They're still in a damn public bathroom and despite just getting off, his nerves are still going strong. It's Chris - yeah they're friends - but Sebastian is still ridiculously excited that they're doing anything right now. Last time he hadn't been able to touch Chris' cock directly and now hopefully, he'll get to be able to change that (he really wants to change that, okay).

Good thing Chris looks like he's totally down for this (and his cock still up for this). And when Chris smiles at him and gives him the go-ahead, Seb's nose is crinkling as he grins right back.

"Yeah, yeah of course," he says softly, enthusiastically.

He steps into Chris' personal space, leaning against his side and he does make a show of licking his palm slowly _while _maintaining eye contact with Chris. Does Sebastian purposely give Chris sex eyes and look from underneath his eyelashes? Hell yeah. He's going to do what he can to engage and turn on Chris. Two more slow licks are given before Sebastian all out spits on his hand and then lowers it.

He smears the gob of spit against the head of Chris' cock before his fingers wrap around the heated length. Sebastian doesn't tease, but he's not furious in his movements either. His grip is tight as he strokes down Chris' cock steadily. He feels torn - his eyes currently admiring how Chris' dick looks smeared with his spit and being jerked off by his hand, and wanting to watch Chris' expression. His own eyes keep flicking up and down between the two images.

* * *

It's not like Chris hadn't known that Sebastian is capable of looking _hot_ as fuck, because he's seen clips of the kid's more... provocative work over the past few months. Sue him, he'd been missing the guy and not sure if he'd ever get to see him looking so wrung out and desperate again, but no matter how well-shot the shows had been, nothing beats the real thing. Seb is no wilting violet, and watching him lick his palm blatantly is enough to get Chris' dick twitching, but adding in those _blatant_ bedroom eyes? Chris is weak. Putting on a show or not, _fuck_ if Sebastian isn't hot.

Then Sebastian is suddenly spitting in his hand, and Chris swallows, his lips already parted in anticipation as he watches Sebastian's hand slide down, and the first touch to his cock has Chris' eyes sliding closed with a soft, punched-out breath.

"Fuck, Seb," Chris whispers, half-praise, half-sigh. His head leans back until it hits the back of the stall, and Chris can't help a tight, aroused smile as he lets out a soft, breathless laugh and rolls his hips forward into the steady pace. He can see Sebastian watching him, or watching his dick, and Chris gets it. He'd done the same thing, after all, and so, trying to stay a little quiet just in case, he wets his lips and lets himself give over to it.

"God," he says, breathlessly, and groans low under his breath. "I am... _so_ not gonna last long. Sucking you off got me all hot, so it's still totally your fault." Chris smiles, albeit tighter with pleasure. "God, Seb, baby, just like that. Gettin' close."

* * *

As soon as Chris swears, Sebastian's eyes are darting up to look at Chris' gorgeous face. Chris smiles at him and Sebastian can't help but smile right back. He's more than happy to be doing this - to be _allowed _to do this. It's thrilling to finally get to touch Chris' dick and he loves how into it that Chris is. It's practically a drug at this point (not that Sebastian has ever needed an addiction). Chris' cock is hot and smooth and the spit adds enough slide for his hand.

It's hearing that half-warning, half-commentary about Chris being turned on by sucking _him _off that has Sebastian swallowing and his pace turning erratic for a few strokes. He pulls himself back together because he wants to make sure that this is good for Chris. It has to be good for Chris - because if it's bad, they may not actually do this again. Seb can't mess this up.

Chris calls him _baby _again and Sebastian really fucking likes it. Who's he kidding? He practically melts. He turns toward Chris' neck, kissing at whatever warm skin he can reach.

"Get some-- get some toilet paper," is what Sebastian manages to say in between the frantic kissing. The dispenser is within arm's reach at least. Seb is trying to be at least a little responsible here. Given that Chris is close, he doesn't want Chris' come on their clothes - at least not when they have to leave this bathroom and pretend they _haven't _been messing around together.

* * *

Sebastian's hand feels amazing as he leans in closer to Chris. He doesn't make any sort of move to pin Chris to the stall but he boxes Chris in there with presence alone, and _fuck_ if the kid isn't enthusiastic. Chris feels Seb's mouth on his throat, feels each kiss, the scrape of stubble, and _God_, it's good. It's good because it's contact and connection, but also because it's _Sebastian, _and Chris has been thinking about him since the last time they'd been together.

Maybe toilet paper isn't the hottest solution to the issue of Chris' oncoming orgasm but he doesn't care. With Sebastian's hand quick on his cock, Chris grunts his understanding and reaches out. He only just manages to reach the dispenser and grab at a handful of the toilet paper before awkwardly moving it back. It only strikes Chris after that it's not single ply (because the press event apparently has money to burn) and he feels a little guilty about grabbing so much, but then it doesn't matter.

Sebastian's strokes quicken, he does something with his wrist, and Chris feels that edge suddenly rush upon him until he can't help himself. He tilts his head back against the door enough to make a small sound and he lets out a harsh breath as pleasure suddenly crashes over him. And, more to save Sebastian's shirt, Chris hastily moves the paper to the head of his dick as he comes, catching everything and saving them from a _really_ awkward series of questions.

* * *

No, toilet paper isn't sexy. Most toilet paper sucks for any sexual juice clean up business... little bits of white always manage to stick-- Anyway, it's what they have and it beats Chris' come on any of their clothing. They'd have to scrub with water and soap and then they'd leave with wet spots and no, just no. They're not doing that. They're adults and just because they can't actually keep it in their pants and are dilly dallying in a bathroom, doesn't mean that they're having wet spots on their damn clothing.

Chris - to his relief - doesn't put up any protest and reaches to the side, grabbing a handful of toilet paper for the impending ejaculation. Sebastian doesn't nibble or suck along Chris' neck. He kisses and even nuzzles as his fist tightly glides along Chris' cut cock. Later, Seb fully plans on being able to explore this in greater detail, but they're on a time crunch here.

Sebastian varies his strokes just enough to provide a different sensation. He must do something right because Chris is suddenly shaking and Sebastian smiles against Chris' neck as he pumps a few more times and then Chris' hand is bringing the wad of toilet paper to the head of his cock to catch the come. Sebastian squeezes encouragingly but can't do much else (and he doesn't want to get in the way either). He pulls his hand away and looks down at Chris' cock when he pulls away the soiled toilet paper.

And there it is, flecks of white sticking to Chris' cock and Sebastian can't handle but laugh at the sight. "Sorry, it's just the worst, isn't it?" He knows now isn't a time to laugh, but it _is_ kind of amusing.

* * *

It's not really what Chris thinks about when he pictures a satisfactory ending to any kind of meeting with any partner, a handjob into a wad of toilet paper in the handicapped stall of a bathroom. Standing there with Sebastian still pressed against him along the stall door, Chris honestly can't think of a better ending. He has Sebastian close against him, his hand slick with spit and Chris' cock aching with sensitivity after having come. He probably looks a little blissed out, but that's because he _is_.

He grunts a little when Sebastian eases his hand away, the touch sensitive and somehow still not quite enough, but Chris _more_ than intends to pick this up later, once their interviews are done.

It's when he draws the toilet paper away from his dick that the problem arises, and hearing Seb suddenly laugh only makes the situation _more_ amusing. Chris looks down at the flecks of paper left behind on his cock and - instead of getting upset or defensive - he snorts a breathless laugh and tilts his head back against the stall door, laughing delightedly.

"Oh, God," he says, giving his head a small shake. Then he reaches over for another (smaller) bit of paper and goes about cleaning himself off as well as he can. He's still grinning when he tucks himself back into his jeans and flushes the come-soaked paper down the toilet.

"What? You don't think that's the most attractive thing you've ever seen? That's hot, Seb. Hot with a capital 'H'. C'mon," Chris adds, still chuckling, and he turns around in the stall.

It doesn't take them long - still joking back and forth - for the both of them to vacate the stall and wash and dry their hands at the sink. They both need to spruce up their appearances a bit, straightening their clothes out, looking a little _less_ like they just hooked up in the bathroom, but it's not difficult. And when it comes time to head back out and face the world, Chris is the one to get the door for Sebastian, but not before he leans in and murmurs, "text me if you wanna get together tonight. And good luck."

And, with a wink and new fortification, they head out to face the rest of the day.


	3. Ass to spank, ass to die for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, dayyyyum, how hot did our boys look at SDCC 2013? (Proof [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/b8/2b/86b82b4c5bcf3a19c4d6b886f0607cee.jpg) and [here](https://live.staticflickr.com/3712/9401646839_85514eab82_b.jpg)!)
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> We had to split up this chapter bc it was getting chunky, but don't worry, we will deliver the fuckin' next chapter - merry

**~*~**

**2013 San Diego Comic Con**

**~*~**

Life goes on as it does. _Captain America: The First Avenger_ does decently well and Sebastian has no doubt that his life is going to be changed - it already has. This is the first major project that he's been involved in that has a huge fan following, and it still amazes Sebastian that he'd lucked out to get on it.

He stays in touch with Chris. Whenever they happen to be in the same city, they try and get together if it works out for them. Most of the time it's just hanging out and catching up - nothing fun and frisky - but their friendship is still the main priority for the both of them as is their working relationship. And when it turns out that Cap's sequel is going forward and the Winter Soldier is going to become a thing, both of them are beyond stoked.

Filming The Winter Soldier is damn intense and exciting. The film has a bigger budget and more cast and crew involved this time, but it's fun and really rewarding. Even if his costume and hair can get annoying, Seb enjoys the challenge of the fight scene choreography and he actually loves learning the knife routines too. Sure most of his scenes he's wearing a mask and he barely has any lines, but that just makes him have up to his physicality.

Mackie becomes a sort of unintentional third wheel at times, but Seb and him hit it off so well that Sebastian can't be bothered to care. Besides, who _doesn't _like laughing their ass off? It honestly feels like he's made some life lasting friends.

One night, at the place that Chris is renting in Atlanta, they're kissing on the bed with the TV on and even though it's perfect, they're both so exhausted from filming that they actually fall asleep before anything more can happen. It's honestly embarrassing and amusing in equal measure.

Despite hooking up on and off for a few years now, it's only been handjobs, blowjobs and grinding. Seb gets it - those are the easiest activities to get involved in. Gay sex is more involved and takes time and materials. Still, Sebastian can't help but want to go that far. Because how would it be with Chris? Seb's fantasized about it, he's wondered if Chris would pin him down and fuck him hard and fast or if Chris would string him out--

Yeah, a lot of showers have been spent with Seb thinking about just that while touching himself.

The 2013 San Diego Comic Con is so great. Sebastian feels like he's been grinning for hours now. He loves the fan energy and loves being with everyone from the movie too. And seeing Chris? It's both a delight and a distraction.

It doesn't help that Chris still manages to look amazing even with the old man blue cardigan that he's sporting. There's no shenanigans in bathrooms this time - they're too busy with photos and panels and autographs. Thankfully they have plans. They're staying in the same hotel (something they'd arranged beforehand) and he's sneaking over. No Mackie and Sebastian's had coffee, so no falling asleep.

Sebastian showers and cleans in his own room. He still puts on the same clothes he'd been wearing earlier because he'd seen how Chris had looked at him and he'd like a few more of those looks, okay.

Yeah, Chris had liked the dark tighter jeans, white t-shirt, the open red plaid button-down shirt and the faded jean jacket, so why _wouldn't _Seb come over wearing that? Still, there's a bit of nervousness as he slides the keycard into the lock on Chris' door (because Chris had slipped him the extra key earlier).

"Hey?" he calls out softly after closing the door behind him.

* * *

Forget life being a highway. Life is a _whirlwind_. Any expectations that Chris had had going into this deal have more than been blown out of the water by now. _The First Avenger_ had been popular enough, but add to that the success of _The Avengers_, and getting to work alongside actors like Robert and Hemsworth and Scarlett, and Chris still can't really believe that this is happening.

The friends he's made, the work he's done, the conventions he's gone to, the _fans_, God. It's been a lot, and sometimes Chris honestly feels like it's been too much, but the reception to the franchise (because that's what it is now, a _franchise_) makes it worth it.

_The Winter Soldier_ is something that Chris is ridiculously excited for, because despite how much he'd enjoyed working with an ensemble cast, he'd really, _really_ missed being in the same space as Sebastian.

They've kept in touch over the many months between films, always checking in with each other when they're in the same space, always making plans whenever possible to get together to see a movie or get a drink and hang out. Occasionally it turns sexual, but just as often it doesn't, and Chris is actually _more_ than okay with that. Sebastian is hot and sweet and really good with his hands, but he's also hilarious and fun to be around, and he's rarely too busy to head out with Chris way too late at night.

But as fun as it is to have Sebastian texting him about how he's now 'heartthrob material' thanks to _The Avengers_, it's not the same as having him in Chris' direct space. So, filming _Cap 2_ is amazing. Not only is it _fun_ and a much deeper, more serious standalone story that Chris is actually proud over, he gets to work with Scarlett again, _and_ gets to meet the indomitable force of Anthony Mackie.

It's a blast. The days are long and the nights almost feel longer, and there's never any real time to catch his breath, but Chris has a great time. He gets to work closely with Sebastian, gets to practice fighting choreography on more than one occasion, and they spend the time getting caught up. They're not always on set at the same time, or not always in the same place _on_ set, and sometimes Mackie's commentary can butt in, but neither Chris or Sebastian mind, because Mackie's a riot.

It's easily the most fun that Chris has had on a movie even if nothing serious winds up happening with Sebastian because they're too tired to manage it.

The San Diego Comic Con is the answer to it and Chris couldn't be happier to actually _see_ his fans again. They're sweet kids, and not-kids. He shakes hands with people almost twice his dad's age and people a third of _his_ age, and younger. The panels are fun and hilarious and getting to meet people one on one for autographs is a lot of fun.

But then there's Sebastian.

Chris isn't sure _what_ the kid is wearing, but it's... distracting to say the least. Oh, Chris manages to get through the day just fine, but they _are_ planning on meeting up that night, and there's something lingering about that weird 90's boyband thing that Seb has going on that really distracts Chris throughout the day.

So when he hears Seb's voice that evening in his hotel room, Chris immediately looks up from the sofa in the room and his eyes _instantly_ look at the same clothes as before. Chris hasn't changed either, but it's enough to make him laugh, quick, almost a little incredulously.

"All right, give. You _gotta_ tell me how you put that together," he says, gesturing for Sebastian to come and join him. "I like it. You're half boyband, half Sodapop Curtis in that."

* * *

Tonight feels different - charged with potential somehow - and nothing's even happened. It had been a long day of hanging out, but not really having any time alone, not that Sebastian had expected anything different. Is tonight going to be different? Is the elusive _more _going to happen?

It's possible. They're not crazy tired, at least Chris doesn't _look _super exhausted and Seb sure isn't. And Chris is still wearing the same clothing as before too. That damn cardigan... Which shouldn't be sexy but somehow is? It's mind blowing. But, really, Chris could probably pull off _anything_. Not that the clothing is important. Sebastian would like less clothing to be involved, honestly. The prospect of having uninterpreted hours seems like heaven.

He's bending down to work off his shoes when Chris makes his comments about his current look being boyband-ish and then... Sodapop Curtis? Sebastian snorts as he steps out of his shoes and shakes his head.

"Sodapop-what-now?" Grinning, Sebastian walks into the room and he strikes a pose in front of Chris as he runs a hand through his longer hair. "_Obviously_ it's somebody good looking, right?"

* * *

Sebastian looks really, really good like this. It's kind of a problem, sure but a really good one to have. Chris watches him walk in closer and grins as Seb strikes an obvious pose in front of him. It's full on male model type stuff and Chris snorts a soft laugh at the sight of it. He'd poke gentle fun, but Seb looks legitimately good. Chris doesn't mind staring a little.

"Basic teenage heartthrob, yeah," Chris grins, looking up at the picture that Sebastian makes appreciatively. "He's a character in a book they made into a movie back in the eighties. Even has your hair like that. Remind me to make you watch that someday."

Chris isn't about to suggest it now though. It feels like this is the first real time in almost two full years that he's gotten to actually have a bit of time with Sebastian. They're not run off their feet, not sneaking a kiss or two between takes, not too tired to do much of anything. It feels almost like a treat as Chris looks up at Sebastian and smiles at him.

"You just gonna stand there looking hot or are you gonna get down here and kiss me?" Chris teases. "Or I could always just get you a drink and we can watch TV. No pressure."

* * *

Chris' eyes blatantly stare him down and Sebastian can't help but grin like a lunatic from the attention. He's never been extremely extroverted and he's still getting used to being around huge crowds, but Chris' attention is warm and welcoming and puts him at ease somehow. It also gets Seb's heart beating faster because Chris' attention isn't _just_ friendly. He knows that Chris is into him and it's completely mutual which is a huge relief and also exciting.

Chris may babble about some heartthrob movie character that apparently has his hair, but Sebastian doesn't really care. At least, he doesn't care right now. Chris has always exuded hot dork and that's something that Sebastian apparently happens to like. Because as stereotypically masculine and handsome as Chris is, Chris doesn't let that define what he likes or how he behaves and honestly? Witnessing Evans break into Disney songs is so endearing. Chris is unapologetically himself no matter what and Sebastian loves it.

There's also something endearing about Chris prompting him for a kiss but still giving him out if he doesn't want to go down that road.

"What do you think?" He scoffs. It's not really a question.

But Seb doesn't come over immediately. He actually begins to sway his hips, humming a cheesy stripper tune he tries to slowly slip off the jean jacket as sexily as possible.

"You ever jerk off to that Curtis guy?" Seb teases as he drops his jacket to the floor.

* * *

Chris is always going to give Sebastian an out even if he'd like nothing more than to get his fingers in Seb's longer hair, give it a tug, and pull him down into a kiss. They're friends first and whatever else they've shared over the last few years is just icing on the cake, but that doesn't mean that it's not enjoyable. But if it came down to it, if Chris had to pick one thing? He'd pick Sebastian's friendship.

The guy just has this way of sliding under Chris' radar and making him smile, making him laugh. Even the look that Sebastian gives him when Chris offers an out has Chris grinning a little sheepishly, because _hey_, he's being a gentleman here. But before he can defend himself - before he can come back with some over-the-top joke about how he's just _evolved_ this way - Sebastian begins to sway his hips and Chris' retort is diverted.

Instead, he watches, a smile easing onto his lips as Sebastian hums _really_ cheesy stripper music and slowly begins to peel his jacket off. Chris lets out a surprised breath of a laugh, delighted, because this - _this_ is why he likes this kid. Sebastian isn't ashamed, and he's just _fun_.

Chris grins broadly, watching, and when Sebastian asks if Chris had jerked off to _The Outsiders_, Chris winks.

"I'm shocked you'd even _insinuate_. I watched him for the plot, swear on my life," he teases right back. "Had nothing to do with that street punk, bad-boy appeal. Which you are emulating _perfectly_, by the way. Might not have jerked off to Sodapop, but _you?_ Well. That's a different story. Sooo..."

Chris lifts a hand, grinning as he gives his finger a little spin. "Turn it around, buddy. Lemme get a _good_ look."

* * *

Sebastian doesn't exactly feel sexy. He knows he can look good - when his hair and makeup is done professionally and the right angle - yeah, some of his photoshoots are pretty nice - but that's not real life. He's turning thirty-one next month and he still gets zits. It's hard to really think of himself as 'making it' and being any sort of heartthrob. Sebastian still remembers desperately trying to lose his Romanian accent by copying the voices on TV after they'd immigrated to America.

But Chris smiles while watching him pseudo strip and, like this, Seb can be silly and maybe even a little sexy and it seems fine. _Chris_ makes it fine. He hasn't crossed the line with his question as evidenced by Chris winking back at him.

Thoroughly amused, Sebastian listens to Chris prattle on about watching Curtis-whoever for the plot, but when Chris insinuates that he's jerked off to _him_? Sebastian's smile changes into a slightly surprised expression.

_Fuck_. Chris has thought of him when they weren't together?

He can't exactly ponder on that because Chris is beckoning him to turn around and that sounds fun. As smoothly as he can manage, Sebastian makes a show of walking in a small circle and then stopping with his back facing Chris. He cocks one hip out and throws his best smoldering expression over his shoulder as a hand comes to tuck into one pocket.

"Like what you see?"

* * *

Chris doesn't think of it as oversharing, because he and Sebastian have fallen into this sort of goofy friendship. They've had their serious moments, sure, and Sebastian is much more of an introvert, but he's still a nerd who knows how to have a good time, and Chris genuinely likes him. So while Seb does look a little shocked, Chris isn't worried. And he's proven right when that shock is overtaken by a slightly mischievous glint in Sebastian's eye. Chris doesn't need to prompt him again.

Instead, he's left watching as Sebastian actually _does_ turn in a slow, half-ridiculous, half-rhythmic circle. Chris watches appreciatively. Seb _is_ hot, after all, and that little cock of his hip and the killer smolder thrown in Chris' direction? Oh yeah, ridiculous or not, Chris still wets his lips.

"You look like you're on a photo shoot," Chris says, only a little distracted. Sebastian's jeans cup and frame his ass really well, especially with his hip jutting out like that. So sue Chris, he's an ass man, and Sebastian's always had a killer one. "All you're missin' is the lights everywhere. Well... that or you look like you're on stage," he adds, grinning as he gives Sebastian an appreciative once over.

"Lemme tell ya, though, if I had paper instead of plastic on me right now, I'd _seriously_ consider making it rain in here. That ass? Those sweet moves? Total heart-breaker."

* * *

It's not oversharing because that's never really been a thing with them. They'd clicked fast on the first Cap and it's been pretty much smooth sailing ever since then. It's the kind of friendship that never feels like time or distance apart has any negative effect on them. They simply pick it back up and Sebastian really appreciates the genuine friendship that they've made.

... Which maybe means they should stop screwing around because in some ways it feels like playing with fire here. Seb doesn't want the hooking up to blow up in their faces. Sex inevitably adds more complications or at least has a higher chance of them happening and yet...

He sees Chris lick his lips and Seb isn't ready to stop doing this yet. If anyone could have a friends with occasional benefits work out, it had to be Chris Evans, right? Right.

Seb does turn back around because as flattering as Chris' words and attention are, he doesn't necessarily _want_ to be holding a pose here. He's giving a soft amused snort at the mention of making it rain and his apparent sweet moves as he comes to sit on the end of the bed.

"I'd rather have _your _sweet moves," Sebastian murmurs and he purposely bites his bottom lip. He knows how he looks and he knows that Chris likes it.

* * *

Oh. Well, then. Chris' grin fades into something that holds just a little more heat, because seeing Sebastian turn back around is one thing, but seeing him make a conscious effort to walk towards the _bed_ and then take a seat? Chris might be a little oblivious sometimes, but he's not _blind. _He feels his pulse give a quick, delicious little skip and he sits forward a bit more, interest gently easing into his eyes instead of slamming there all at once.

He takes a second to admire how blatant Seb looks on the foot of Chris' hotel bed, especially when Sebastian bites at his bottom lip, and-- yeah, _damn_, Chris is so not strong enough to resist that. Not that he wants to. Seb looks gorgeous, his hair perfectly tucked back behind one ear, looking like early 90's temptation in his red checked plaid shirt and unfair black jeans. Chris isn't about to turn _that_ down.

"My moves _are_ pretty sweet," Chris informs Sebastian playfully. He shifts, setting a hand on his knee, and pushes himself up to stand. And in a good four strides, he's crossed the distance between them.

Chris reaches out and touches Sebastian's jaw, then slides his fingers down to Seb's chin where he presses under it to coax him to look up.

"Lookin' all pretty like that, how's a guy supposed to resist?" Chris praises, stroking his fingers lazily under Sebastian's chin, over the roughness of his stubble. "You got any _moves_ you wanna see in particular? I'm open for requests."

* * *

Sebastian isn't a stranger to making himself look desirable. He knows how to angle his head just right, he knows how to give good bedroom eyes too. He also knows how to convey desire and that's what he does now. Sebastian has also chosen this location - the bed - for a reason. He wants Chris to come to him, he wants them to go further tonight. They have the time and in Seb's pocket of his jean jacket is lube and condoms. Yeah, that jacket is on the floor, but it's easy enough to get.

It's immediately evident that he's piqued Chris' interest because Chris' expression changes from lighthearted to interested and he leans forward. Sebastian doesn't dare look away from Chris as he stands and walks over to him and when Chris stops in front of him, warm fingers come to his face. Those fingers slide underneath his chin, urging him to look up.

Sebastian does look up, his heart beating steadily in his chest. Normally Seb doesn't love being called pretty, but from Chris he seems to like it. Besides, apparently Chris can't resist him.

Sebastian huffs a soft laugh at Chris apparently being _open _for requests. Sounds good to him. Even though his nerves streak through him (because he knows what he's going to say), Sebastian smiles.

"Yeah, I have a request," Sebastian says and then licks his bottom lip. Here goes nothing... "I want you to fuck me."

* * *

Chris' grin widens at Sebastian's little laugh, because there's something painfully endearing about this guy. It's not just the fact that he's hot, or that they'd spent hours hanging out on top of the hours they'd spent practicing fight choreography, Sebastian is just genuinely someone Chris enjoys spending time with. He's thrilled that they get to do it now, and while a little bit of fooling around is cool, Chris isn't expecting _too_ much.

So when Sebastian looks up at him and Chris watches his tongue slip out to wet his lower lip, he is... _absolutely_ not expecting what Sebastian says. He'd been expecting a gentle tease, or a comment about his sweater, or a request for Chris to return the favor, but _that_ is... much more than Chris had ever expected, and it shows.

He leans back a little, his surprise obvious, and for a second his mouth drops open as he looks down at Sebastian. Chris is quiet for long enough to _really_ drive his surprise home before he inwardly kicks himself, because long silences are probably _not_ what Seb wants. But given the way that Chris swears his cheeks have started to heat up a bit, maybe Sebastian understands his brief lapse.

"You... Are you sure?" Chris asks, because as much as he does love joking around with Sebastian, he's not going to joke around about this. It's not like casual hookup sex isn't a thing, but it _is_ more involved for the guy... well. In Sebastian's position, if Chris is reading him right.

"I mean-- I am _so_ on board if you are, but, y'know. I gotta check, man."

* * *

Over the years, handjobs and blowjobs have primarily been the sexual activities that they've engaged in. There's been a lot of kissing and touching too, hands running along muscles and gripping, hips grinding forward and seeking friction. It's all been so great and out of this world and Sebastian isn't complaining at all. He's enjoyed every single thing that he's done with Chris, but sex had never been on the table.

Sex between two guys is much more involved anyway - you can't just jump into bed, roll on a rubber and then go for it. There's prep involved and you need patience and time.

But shit, he's just brought this up to Chris and Chris looks genuinely surprised, but not like, shocked and distraught by it. It's obvious enough that Chris hadn't been expecting _fucking _to be his answer.

Chris stares down at him and Sebastian stares right back, his eyes wide. His heart is thumping wildly in his chest as the seconds tick by. Why hasn't Chris answered? This isn't a timed Jeopardy question. Has he fucked this up? What if Chris isn't into him like that? What if Chris doesn't actually fuck other guys, because that could _also_ be a thing.

Sebastian waits. He considers just taking it back because he'd rather take it back than just sit here awkwardly hoping that he hasn't messed things up between them, but then - fucking finally and thank god - Chris answers.

Sebastian is slammed by both relief and thrill and he actually laughs as it feels like the tension has finally broken. He hates the tension and Chris being considerate to double-check is sweet.

"Yeah, totally," Sebastian answers honestly, smiling. "I'm sure. I want it. Want you." One hand lifts to tug at Chris' blue cardigan. "_Even_ if you're wearing a grandpa cardigan."

* * *

Chris does mean to apologize for taking so long to respond but shock waits for no man. Sebastian had completely caught him off guard, and it's not every day that one of your best guy friends just up and asks you to fuck him. Chris certainly hasn't had that happen before.

Until now, that is. But any lingering doubt he has is killed off almost immediately when he sees Sebastian's face break out into a smile. The kid looks so damn relieved and he even _laughs_, and Chris feels bad for causing that tension, but seeing Sebastian laugh is still sweet.

He grins at the little dig at his cardigan and reaches down to give the hand that Seb has on his shirt a little swat, shaking his head. It's easier to focus on that than on the heat of what Sebastian says.

"I'll have you know that this is the _height_ of fashion," Chris says with faux-indignation. "That's an insult, straight up. You should absolutely just strip all that nineties throwback stuff off and leave it on the floor with your jacket. You know. As an apology. For the insult."

Chris lifts his eyebrows and, for good measure, he gives them a little wiggle. Even facing the prospect of sex, he can't help but joke around a little with Sebastian. He looks _amazing_, but his personality is what really shines.

* * *

The joking will always be a thing for them. The playful teasing, the fake insults, the ribbing - it's never malicious and they both understand that having a good sense of humor is imperative and helps them deal with this crazy thing called fame and life. And it's a pretty crazy life - being recognized, suddenly being a role model, the lack of privacy, but _also _being able to help and inspire others... Chris has it worse than him, but if this next film takes off (and considering it's Marvel, there's no reason for it _not _to), Sebastian worries that his life is going to get a lot more complicated.

But none of that bullshit matters_ right now _because they're still joking amidst possibly moving in this new direction and the easy-going vibe they've always had matters to Sebastian. He doesn't want to lose it. It's because Chris is both considerate _and _relaxed that Sebastian can let himself pose and be a dork, but he can also bite his lip and ask for what he wants.

Chris swats at his hand and Sebastian pulls it away, grinning. He's pretty sure that Chris couldn't look bad if he tried.

"Hey, I actually like it. You look like you could be a principal or a teacher," Sebastian replies. "And maybe my bad boy 90s persona needs... a firm hand?" Sebastian gives a little grimace. "Okay, that joke got a little away from me." His hands then busy themselves in removing the next layer of the plaid shirt and he tosses it over onto the floor.

Should he...? Yeah, best to bite the bullet. "But, uh, speaking of my jacket. I have, you know, supplies if you don't. In the jacket."

* * *

A principal or a teacher, huh? Chris looks down at himself curiously, and while _he_ doesn't see it quite as much, he can see little hints. He's willing to give Sebastian a pass on that, especially considering the little grimace that lands on his face. Chris smiles, because the little hesitation is kinda cute, but then Seb is slipping his shirt off-- and seriously, _how many layers_ can this kid wear? - and tossing it on the floor. Chris is all set to kneel down on the hotel bed with Sebastian, but then Seb up and surprises him.

Chris looks back over his shoulder at the jacket lying on the floor. He blinks, then looks at Sebastian, eyebrows lifted.

"For real?" Chris asks, and curiously walks back to Seb's jacket. He bends down to pick it up and after patting the jacket-- yeah, he knows that foil crinkling sound. Chris fishes around and when he pulls back with lube and condoms, he makes a small, approving sound in the back of his throat.

"You sly dog," Chris grins. "I was just gonna go get this at the corner store. Not the most glamorous outing, sure, but responsible. But look at you, coming prepared." Chris makes his way back to the bed, and because he _can_, he bends down, takes Sebastian's chin back in his hand, and leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I dunno, man. On one hand, you're a 90's bad boy, on the _other_, you're a boy scout. Always prepared. Don't know if you _need_ my firm hand."

* * *

In hindsight, maybe bringing 'supplies' had been really presumptuous, but Sebastian had wanted to avoid any awkward trips to a convenience store or the worst possibility, the mood being ruined and them not going through with it because they _didn't _have what they needed. Better safe than sorry, right? Hopefully it just shows that he'd been thoughtful and eager?

Chris walks to his discarded jean jacket and Sebastian's dick twitches in interest because fuck, Chris is looking for - then Chris is pulling out a bottle of lube and a few condoms - and this is looking good. Chris seems pleased by what he's done too. Sebastian is all smiles as Chris meanders back over to him, the supplies held in one hand. Sebastian's head is tilted back up and he has a realization that he shouldn't love looking up at Chris but he does.

Bad boy or boy scout? Sebastian laughs. Chris isn't wrong. In this, he had come prepared.

"I may not _need_ your firm hand, but that doesn't mean that I don't _want it_," Sebastian counters, a bit cheekily. He reaches up to take the lube and condoms from Chris and places them on the bed.

"Kinda feels like we could be talking about two different things though." His eyebrows lift as he considers Chris, but Seb is fairly confident that he'd like _a lot_ of different things with Chris.

* * *

Oh, there's a _lot_ of things that they could be talking about, but Chris honestly doesn't plan on pushing. He's noticed things over the last few years when he and Sebastian do manage to get some free time together, but that doesn't mean that he has any plans on really pushing for them. Yeah, Sebastian likes having his hair pulled, likes it when Chris praises him or calls him 'baby', though he always seems to look a little confused after, like he doesn't expect himself _to_ want that.

During the occasional blowjob over the years, Sebastian has liked it when Chris has pinned his hips to the bed, and likewise when Chris holds him down to jerk him off. But Seb's never _asked_ for anything else, and Chris doesn't mean to pry.

What he does mean to do is tease, but the issue is that Sebastian's gone and put _thoughts _into his head. Hearing Seb tease him about his _firm hand_ has Chris grinning, but also has him thinking. He looks down at Sebastian's hair, longer now, and considers. Then, still grinning a little, Chris reaches over and threads his fingers back through Sebastian's hair, giving it the faintest of tugs. So sue him, he knows some of what Sebastian likes.

"Kinda does, yeah," Chris chuckles. "Like... using a firm hand to get you all ready for me, _or_ using a firm hand to spank that bad boy right out of you."

Chris grins wider and shoots Sebastian a small, teasing wink, because _come on_, 'firm hand'? That's such a low-hanging fruit that he has to take it.

* * *

A _firm hand_ could be generic discipline or punishment, but Sebastian knows that certain things like spanking _do_ happen in the bedroom as well. A lot of things can happen in the bedroom or take on a sexual tone. _He's_ done it before even - with women, though, just a playful swat, nothing major. Seb's never considered himself extremely kinky (not that there's anything wrong with that). Sure, he likes when Chris gets a bit rough with him, but that's not like, anything major. It's not _a thing_\--

Heat lances through him when Chris' hand suddenly lifts and pulls at his hair, his scalp tingling delightfully. Sebastian gives a shaky exhale, his jeans feeling tighter already. He may have come here with more layers, but now Chris is actually more dressed than he is. But Sebastian can't comment on that because Chris is talking and just so casually mentioning that his firm hand could be used for getting Seb ready _or_ for spanking_. _

But that grin and wink... And Sebastian is clearing his throat, unsure how to take it. He thinks it could be a joke, but it almost feels like Chris is just offering him the potential out to take if he wants it. Sebastian could laugh it off. It doesn't have to be a thing. Chris would never make it a thing.

But maybe Seb wants it to be a thing.

"I'm game if you are," Sebastian answers, his face heating a little. "People like it. That kind of thing. Spanking, I mean, so I might."

* * *

Chris honestly _does_ mean it as a joke. He'll never be _that guy_, to push or pressure or coerce. But as he sees Sebastian clear his throat and look away, Chris does wonder if maybe he'd taken it a step too far. Maybe this _is_ toeing the line of teasing or maybe even stepping over it, which hadn't been his intention. He looks at Sebastian for a second, assessing, curious, ready to take the joke back and apologize despite the heat in Seb's eyes.

But he doesn't need to. Because not only is Sebastian not upset over the joke, he doesn't take it as one. Instead, his face coloring just enough to _really_ get Chris' attention, Sebastian actually claims to be game for _being spanked_, and Chris feels his own jeans suddenly starting to feel a bit tight.

Chris has done it before, of course, with other partners. Ones who actually like it. It's mostly been women but there's been the occasional man here and there, just _much_ more infrequent. The thought of actually doing that with _Sebastian_, though? Now that does get Chris' attention, and the pause right before he wets his lips is probably very obvious. He strokes his fingers back through Seb's hair again, curious.

"You... wanna try? For real?" Chris asks, prompting. "I'm definitely game for it. It's not for everyone, but I've never really had any complaints about the way I do it. Big hands," he adds, teasing, and lifts his free one. "But a soft touch if you want it."

* * *

People _do _like that kind of thing. People like a lot of things, though. The sky's the limit when it comes to people and their interests or kinks. _Spanking_ is hardly the craziest thing out there, really. It's not adding anything super kinky to their list. There's been a little hair pulling, Chris getting a little rough with him too - but it's not too out of the ordinary. Even so, it's still something that they haven't done and Seb is wondering if it's going to be like, weird or if he'll somehow make it unsexy which would suck.

And he doesn't want any of that. He still wants Chris to fuck him too - that's a priority - and this would be taking a detour. But Seb had passed on the opportunity to pass on this. It could have been easily joked away, he could have taken the out. But Seb hadn't and now he feels his face heat slightly at this impromptu direction. Flexibility is good, though and it's the same in the bedroom. Hotel room.

Familiar fingers pet through his longer hair and Sebastian's dick is rather taken with the attention and the prospect of trying something new with Chris - even if it is spanking. Chris seems confident in his apparent skill - stating the no complaints thing - and Sebastian is nodding his head.

"Yeah, sure," he answers and his hands are reaching out to playfully tug on Chris' cardigan. "But I think we're overdressed. You, especially. So let's change that."

It's a rare treat when they can actually have the time and space to slip off layers and have more skin against skin, so he's not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

* * *

Which is a very good point. Chris looks down at the way that Sebastian tugs at his cardigan and he can't argue that point. The both of them _are_ overdressed for what they're planning on doing. Chris can't lie. Besides, the thought of getting to see Sebastian in fewer layers, in getting to enjoy him properly is kind of hot. Yeah, maybe Sebastian wants to give spanking a try (which honestly only makes Chris _more_ suspicious over certain things...) but Chris isn't going to complain. It's still going to be closeness, and Chris is more than capable of teasing if he wants to.

So he offers Sebastian a quick grin of acknowledgement and chuckles, nodding. Then Chris takes a step back, swatting Sebastian's hands away from his cardigan with a fond roll of his eyes.

"You just want me for my body," he teases, reaching down to hook his fingers under the hem of his shirt. And, with one smooth pull, Chris eases his cardigan and the undershirt up and off of his body, leaving him bare from the waist up. He sets his shirts aside on the sofa, tossing them away, and then lowers his hands to his belt, though he only undoes it. He doesn't slip his jeans off. Instead, he looks at Sebastian and lifts his eyebrows, prompting.

"You gonna hop to it and let me see just _what_ I'll be spanking, then?"

* * *

Less clothing is always a win in Seb's books... although he _has_ learned that it can be pretty hot to have some layers on _while_ doing stuff (he doesn't really know why it just is). At least, it's been hot with Chris in the past but that could just be because it's Chris and the whole sneaking around thing adds some spice. But now that they _can _strip down and have the time, Sebastian is looking forward to it.

Chris doesn't tease him. At least, not with the stripping. Sebastian gives him an 'as if' look when Chris asserts that he _only_ wants him for his body which is totally untrue and they both know it. Sebastian had fully intended to also finish undressing when Chris had started, but when Chris just up and pulls _both_ the cardigan and t-shirt off in one go, he doesn't move.

Instead, Sebastian stares at the offered skin and his eyes eagerly take in the perfect specimen that is Chris Evans. Like this, he can see the few tattoos Chris has and he has the silly desire to kiss over them because hey, why not?

He's still staring when the belt is undone in front of him but then Chris clues him back in and Sebastian is laughing lightly.

"Hop to it, I shall," Seb remarks and he stands. It's no sexy striptease as he pulls off the white cotton t-shirt over his head and chucks it over to his growing pile of clothing. His hands go to his jeans and he smiles, his nose wrinkling as he works them off and steps out of them. Sebastian does keep his boxers on, not sure if Chris wants them off immediately.

"Where do you want me?" He asks.

* * *

Now that _is_ the question, isn't it? Where _does_ he want Sebastian? Well, to be fair, Chris _does_ find himself a little distracted at first, especially with how good Sebastian looks as he strips himself down to nothing but his boxers. For a second Chris honestly wonders if he's going to take everything off, but when Sebastian leaves them on, Chris accepts it. He's not going to push for Sebastian to do anything he's not comfortable with, and it probably is a good idea to test his limits _with_ clothing on before he even thinks about removing it. Even if the thought of removing Sebastian's boxers makes Chris feel very, very warm.

He looks around the room. A part of him wants to lead Sebastian back to the couch, because it _would_ be easiest to have Sebastian drape over his lap there, but for someone who doesn't know if he even _likes_ this, that might be a bit much. So instead Chris considers other places (while trying to ignore the _extremely_ charming wrinkle of Sebastian's nose as Seb watches him look around) and in the end, the simplest is probably best.

"How 'bout you get on the bed for me? Right on your stomach," Chris suggests, walking to the bed and giving it a small pat. "Before I do anything like putting you over my knee, I'd like to make sure you actually like this first. And it's fine if you don't," he adds, smiling at Sebastian. "You just make sure to tell me, okay?"

* * *

Sebastian's boxers are black, but have a slight sheen to them. They're not necessarily fancy, but they're not too basic either. It's now that he realizes that they've never been completely naked around each other - they've been close, just in their boxers and maybe a shirt - but now they have the opportunity. Even so, Seb doesn't just whip down his boxers and take that next step. The extra layer of clothing feels safer somehow given what Sebastian has signed up for and maybe he wants Chris to be the one to take them off anyway.

He's half-hard, the tenting of his boxers obvious enough, but Sebastian isn't ashamed of his arousal. Going to lay down on the bed seems comfortable but more importantly _manageable_. On his stomach is also doable and it makes sense given that he's pretty sure that Chris is going to spank his ass. Chris gives the mattress a little pat and Sebastian is moving obediently - maybe even eagerly.

Yeah, he's doing this - they're going to do this - and Sebastian wonders if this is a big thing or just a thing...

Crawling onto the bed, Sebastian makes sure his dick won't be uncomfortable before he settles down on his stomach to the place where Chris had previously indicated. Sebastian crosses his arms and rests his chin down on his forearms.

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell you if it sucks for me," Seb says. Despite his words, there's a degree of giddy eagerness present in his tone.

* * *

Chris can't help the way that he looks at Sebastian. The fact that Sebastian is _willingly_ doing this just to see if he likes it is thrilling, but more than that is the fact that Chris really does want to make this good. He hasn't forgotten about what Sebastian had asked him and if things go well, he does plan on following through, but being able to test a more long-standing theory is too good to pass up.

So, Chris watches as Sebastian crawls back onto the bed and then settles down on his stomach, all long lines and sleek black boxers that hug his _very impressive_ ass perfectly.

With a small smile, Chris eases in closer and settles himself down on the bed next to Sebastian. He could stand; it would probably be hotter to stand while Sebastian is prone, but this isn't about being hot. This is about Sebastian trusting Chris enough to do this, and about Chris making it good. Hot, or more dominant, is not always _good_. So he settles beside Sebastian and sits back on his knees, reaching out with both hands to settle on Sebastian's bare shoulders.

"Good. With any luck, it won't. I'll be gentle," Chris adds, teasing.

And, carefully, he digs his thumbs into the tender back of Sebastian's neck and presses down, working his hands slowly over his nape. Chris takes his time, giving a gentle massage just to ease some of the tension in Sebastian's muscles, because he's not going to just jump right to spanking. A little warm-up never hurt anyone. And looking at the way Sebastian's muscles begin to relax, Chris hums his satisfaction and slides his hands down.

"Thanks for letting me try this, Seb. Means a lot." Chris keeps working carefully, but when he draws one hand back, he sets it on Sebastian's ass. And, mindful of the pressure, he gives it a quick swat, light at first, and then just a little harder. Just testing.

* * *

Wow, okay, yeah, they're apparently going to do this right now. _He's _going to let Chris spank him, like it's no big deal, like it's going out to a new restaurant and maybe sampling something he hasn't ever tried before. And while it's daunting ('cause many new things are) Chris somehow still manages for it to all feel pretty much _okay_. Seb's half-hard still, his cock pressed against the mattress of the hotel bed and he thinks that that's a good sign - if he's still aroused, clearly _some _part of this appeals to him.

Chris' familiar hands - warm and strong - come to his shoulders and Sebastian can't help but relax because who doesn't like a massage? He's laid out for Chris, practically on display, still waiting and wondering when the actual spanking is going to occur - but when Chris just up and _thanks_ _him_ for trying, Sebastian is taken back. He resists looking over his shoulder but only just. Sebastian doesn't know if it's sweet or weird that Chris is thanking him, but it's so _Chris _that he's pretty sure it doesn't even matter.

Chris' hands roam lower, soothing and perfect and _knowing _what's coming up, Sebastian can't fully stay relaxed. This is still with Chris, this is still possibly (hopefully) leading toward actual fucking so yeah, Sebastian is keyed up a little. He's taking a sharper breath in when a hand comes to his ass and then--

He's spanked twice - the first one lighter and the second providing a bit more of a sting, and he jerks, but it's not from pain. Sebastian lets out a somewhat surprised laugh, mostly from nerves.

"Okay, okay," he says as his hands fidget. "Not bad. I think I like it? Is that weird?" It's only now that Seb feels his _other _cheeks heat up in a blush.

* * *

If Sebastian _doesn't_ like this, Chris will never push for it again. But that doesn't mean that he isn't kind of hoping that he does, because call him a creep, but Seb has an ass to die for. Even covered in cloth, Chris can still see _exactly_ what he wants to. Sebastian's ass is firm and tight and round and kind of perfect in every feasible way, and Chris _may_ have watched a few almost-horrible movies and TV shows because Seb had been in them.

Movies are fake, though. _This_ is real. The sight of Sebastian's ass taking the first spank has something hot settling in Chris' stomach, but the second spank - watching Seb jerk, watching his asscheeks jiggle a little and then tense with the surprise of it, Chris _really_ hopes that Sebastian winds up liking this. His palm is tingling pleasantly and even his breathing feels a little quicker now, because he just _spanked_ Sebastian Stan, and if the laugh that Seb lets out is any consideration - shocked, nervous, but curious - he's interested in having it happen again.

Chris grins, smoothing one of his hands over Sebastian's ass. He'd suspected... Chris wets his lips. No time like the present to test a bit.

"No weirder than me wanting to spank a grown man," Chris chuckles back, warm, maybe a little teasing.

He gives Sebastian's ass a little squeeze, then suddenly swats at the side of his right cheek, followed by his left - two times in quick succession per side. Chris drinks in the sight of it, of the way Sebastian's muscles tense a bit.

"God, Seb. Anyone ever tell you that you have a seriously _killer_ ass? For real, man. Absolutely to die for."

* * *

His dick is still hard even after being spanked but more importantly Seb _is still _horny. Okay. Sebastian doesn't know if he should be making some sort of judgment call about that. Apparently he likes it. Yep. It's a thing. He likes spanking - or at least being spanked by Chris Evans. Sebastian can't help but wonder if _Chris _is the variable that matters here, if he might like almost anything as long as it was with Chris. He doesn't know and he's not going to test that theory out. Some things are better left alone.

There is a small burn from the spank, but it's nothing horrible. Sebastian has definitely dealt with worse pain. If Chris _keeps _spanking him, Sebastian could see how that could get a little iffy and sore. He knows how strong Chris is, even if he's down the muscle mass from filming, Seb has no doubt that Chris could spank him hard enough to bruise and...

Seb doesn't know how he feels about that. A part of him is definitely intrigued at the idea of it going that far, of having bruises left by Chris (something that they don't often get to engage in given that most go-to places for marks happen to be along necks or collarbones and they've always tried to be careful).

It makes sense that Chris wouldn't think anything of it because Chris apparently likes this. This isn't new to Chris but it's still nice to hear. And Sebastian likes the spanking _and _the praise. The next hits may hurt, but it's also grounding and even the slight embarrassment that permeates the whole thing? Sebastian doesn't think it's necessarily _bad. _No one else is around, it's just him and Chris and Chris' focus is hot and feels good, feels like something Sebastian wants to have for much longer than he ever has been able to.

"No dying," Seb jokes back before he swallows. "Because I want more of this. C'mon." He goes a step further and wiggles his ass for Chris.

* * *

It's not up to Chris to decide if Sebastian has a submissive streak somewhere in him, but he has noticed little things that kind of point towards it being a distinct possibility. Just small things, like how he'll squirm a little when Chris gives him a specific instruction, or the way that - over the last few months - he'll get quiet and comfortable and a little floaty when Chris starts to stroke and tug at his hair while they kiss or mess around. One of the quickest ways to get Sebastian hard since they'd started this is to talk sweetly to him, or to give him instructions, and really, Chris isn't a saint. He's _wanted_, sure, but there hadn't been any proof.

Not until now, at least. It's still very possible that he's just misreading the situation, but he doesn't think he's missing the way that Sebastian's breathing hitches, or the way that his muscles tense and shake a little at the strain. Chris wets his lips as he watches his friend, as he admires the way his ass looks in his boxers, and as he presses his hand to Sebastian's ass post-swat just to feel the heat of it seeping through his boxers. Fuck, Seb is so hot...

And really, _really_, Chris is weak sometimes. Maybe he's a good person, maybe he _tries_ to be. But seeing Sebastian suddenly wiggle his ass and prompt him for more? Yeah, Chris lets out a soft-but-emphatic groan and then smiles, chuckling a little breathlessly. Yeah, like there's _any_ possibility that Seb doesn't know he fucking loves this.

"Should have known you'd be pushy," Chris teases, stroking his hand over Sebastian's ass and giving it a small squeeze.

Then, setting his free hand on the small of Sebastian's back (for grounding, but also to kind of keep him in place) Chris brings his hand down a bit harder once, twice, thrice-- He's testing Sebastian's limits, and this particular round _does_ make a bit of a louder sound with each spank despite being over fabric. He stops to smooth his hand over Sebastian's ass, half-apologetic, but the hum he lets out is all praise.

"God, babe, you take it so well. That still okay? You think you could do more, or do you want to pull back?"

* * *

Seb's ass does sting, his skin heating up under his boxers. Honestly, he's still shocked that he's actually into this, but he's glad he's figuring it out with _Chris_ rather than some random hookup... not that Sebastian is the type to go too far off the script with someone he's not comfortable with.

Chris, though? Things with Chris seem easy and relaxed but never boring. Sebastian still gets wired and amped up (how could he _not_?), but it never gets the best of him. He doesn't beat himself up about things when they don't go perfectly and he's always satisfied. It's fun, and just yeah... It's good. Really good.

But that doesn't mean that Sebastian isn't going to be a bit of a brat here and now because that's kind of his thing and he feels comfortable enough to do it with Chris. How would it feel to be laying on top of Chris' thighs instead of against the bed? Sebastian thinks he'd like it, but that could be for another time. This is the introductory class so he thinks starting here, laying on the bed with his boxers on is smart.

Lips quirk into a smile as Chris calls him pushy, but Seb is quickly tensing next because Chris does give it to him harder. The other hand on his low back is grounding. Sebastian closes his eyes and breathes through the sudden increase in intensity. It _hurts, _it shouldn't be something he's into... but Chris likes it and apparently other people do too, so it's not the strangest thing out there. Sebastian decides to stop thinking too deeply on it and it's getting easier because the sensations are _more _and Chris compliments him about _taking it so well _and fuck, Sebastian exhales shakily.

"You can do more, uhhh--" Deep breath. "Maybe with my boxers down?" Seb _could _reach back and take care of them, but he'd rather Chris do it. It sort of feels like something Chris _should _do.

* * *

It's something that Chris probably should have cleared with Sebastian first _before_ spanking him with increasing force, but there's something impossibly hot about watching the way that Sebastian tenses and breathes and then slowly lets himself relax. Chris drinks in the sight of it, and he honestly can't help delivering his praise. He'd suspected that Sebastian might have liked this, but until seeing it, Chris hadn't had any way of knowing. Seeing the way that Sebastian's muscles relax as soon as Chris stops? He thinks he has his answer.

And when Sebastian gives his answer, his voice low and thick with arousal, Chris feels his dick give a traitorous throb at the very thought of what Sebastian is asking him to do. He lets out a slow breath, whispers a soft curse, and nods, stroking his hand slowly up Sebastian's back and then back down again, keeping constant contact.

"God, Seb. Yeah, I can do that," Chris breathes, and when he slips both of his hands up again, it's to carefully hook his fingers in the back of Sebastian's boxers.

He rubs small circles over Sebastian's hips to keep him relaxed, and then Chris carefully works Sebastian's boxers down. He draws in a quick breath at the sight of pale skin being revealed to him, slow and perfect, and Chris smoothes his hands over Seb's ass. He doesn't miss the pink flush to Sebastian's skin, though, and Chris strokes his hands over the heat with an appreciative hum.

"Hips up," he instructs, and makes a point of working Sebastian's boxers down over his cock too, though he doesn't reach around to help it. Instead, he stops when Sebastian's boxers are just a little above his knees, and when he drinks in the sight of him again, it's with a small groan.

"I knew you'd have an ass to die for," Chris says appreciatively. He presses one of his hands to Sebastian's ass, just bracing, and when he draws it away, he's quick to bring it down again, and this time even _his _hand stings with the impact, but it's a good, sweet sting.

"That okay? You good if I do a bit more?"

* * *

Boxers down doesn't necessarily mean fully naked, but it's a lot _closer _to that state of undress. And they've never been naked with each other. At least not yet - not technically. Sebastian is closest right now. This night was supposed to be getting together with no time constraints and them not super tired. Seb's own plans were for them to fuck. He still wants that. Man, he wants that badly, but somehow the spanking had popped up and they're exploring that instead.

It has Sebastian curious about what _else _Chris might be into. While they've talked a lot over the years, they've never shared about preferences or likes and dislikes within the bedroom. Is Chris kinky? If so, _how _kinky? Somehow _spanking _doesn't even seem like that big of a thing, like it's the only tip of the iceberg.

Chris' hand pets down his back and it's settling, pulling Sebastian back to the moment. Then Chris' fingers move to the band of his boxers. Finally--

His boxers are pulled down and Sebastian's pulse jumps as his ass is revealed to Chris. Seb exhales shakily at the sensitivity from Chris' palms smoothing over the rosy cheeks. It's difficult to lay still - but that doesn't matter because Chris is prompting him to lift his hips up and Seb does just that.

Surprisingly, Chris doesn't actually yank them off all the way. His boxers remain around his knees almost like a restraint (which is _also _kinda hot). Sebastian resists looking over his shoulder because he's expecting Chris to spank him.

And after a compliment about his apparent death-inducing ass, Chris _does _spank him.

And it _is _harder. Without the boxers over his ass, the pain's sharper and Sebastian gasps, his muscles instinctively tensing. Even with the pain, Sebastian knows one thing: he's still into it. He's still so fucking into it. He glances over his shoulder back at Chris.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good... I'm good still."

And it continues being good. Chris isn't crazy ruthless about it - he's forceful, but between the spanks there's sweeter petting and praise and honestly, Sebastian loves it and he can't wait to do this again another time.

When Chris does finally stop, Seb is sweaty, breathing harshly and actually trembling. Now that there's a reprieve, thoughts start to spring through his mind and it's honestly difficult to sort everything out, but it doesn't matter right now. How can it? He's here with Chris, they have all night, and Sebastian isn't going to let his mind get in the way of things.

* * *

Chris hasn't done this with many people over the years, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't revel in every moment that Sebastian allows him to do this. He's seen others react favorably to spanking, mostly women, but there's something entirely too humbling about seeing the way that Sebastian just unwinds for him. Chris hesitates to liken this to a painting, but _God_ if Sebastian isn't gorgeous as Chris slowly, methodically takes him apart.

He takes it so well. Well enough that even when Chris' hand is pink from the impact, and even when Sebastian's ass is rosy red, Chris doesn't feel inclined to stop. He reads Seb's body language, spanks him harder when he starts to squirm, and holds back when he's shaking. It's an easy connection, much easier than any Chris has had in the past, and when Chris praises him between rounds, the way that Sebastian all but glows under the attention is thrilling to watch.

It makes Chris want to pamper him. Makes Chris want to see how _else_ he could push him.

He's still careful, though. And when it looks like Sebastian is a few steps away from being strung out, Chris carefully tapers off. He takes his time, and when Sebastian is sweaty and shaking, his ass rosy and his skin flushed, Chris finally leans down. He eases himself down onto his side, and then he reaches out to stroke his hand down Sebastian's back. And, with Seb still strung out, he leans in, brushing Seb's hair away from his nape so that Chris can lean in and press a kiss there.

"God, babe. You were _so_ good for me. Can't believe you took it so well," Chris praises into Sebastian's skin.

"Take a few minutes. Catch your breath, just lean back against me. If you want me to keep going, I will. But... I think you'd mentioned something earlier about wanting me to fuck you. If you still want that, you're nice and relaxed now."


End file.
